


Без слов-2: Хочется верить

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли бывший друг, ставший врагом, вдруг измениться? А если может, то чем всё это обернётся для остальных?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без слов-2: Хочется верить

      Когда встречаешь любимого человека после долгой разлуки, внутри поселяется очень странное, тянущее чувство. Мне довелось испытать его, когда в Коноху вернулся Учиха Саске. Увидев его, я опешила настолько, что первое время понятия не имела, как себя с ним вести. То есть потом я, конечно, взяла себя в руки, но в самом начале меня задушила обида за то, что он помогал разрушать нашу несчастную деревню. Ровно до той минуты, пока Наруто не вправил ему мозги. Прямо во время того памятного боя, он сумел достучаться до этого каменного изваяния в самый пиковый момент.   
***  
      Гарь въедается в горло, мешая дышать, повсюду царит разруха. С тоской оглядываюсь, пользуясь секундной передышкой, и с трудом делаю вдох, но тут же сгибаюсь пополам от острой боли в груди. Последний удар, который я случайно пропустила, пульсирует внутри, волнами разнося по телу противное ощущение слабости.  
      К горлу подкатывает рвота, смешанная с кровью. Зажмуриваюсь, чтобы сморгнуть кислый пот, от которого щиплет глаза. Мне нужна всего секунда, чтобы перевести дух. Всего одна секунда, которой у меня попросту нет…  
      Секунда…  
      Наруто видит, как Саске заносит надо мной кусанаги для последнего удара, опрометью кидается в нашу сторону и перехватывает его руку.  
      — Саске, ты совсем спятил?! — орёт он, отшвыривая его от меня, но в ответ слышит лишь усмешку. И от этого звереет ещё сильнее.  
      Я концентрирую чакру в трясущихся руках. От слабости и волнения это удаётся с огромным трудом, но лучше так, чем совсем ничего. Кое-как справившись с несколькими более-менее серьёзными ранами, я кидаюсь на помощь рычащему Наруто, который что есть сил сдерживает острые атаки Саске, но в следующее мгновение меня отбрасывает назад мощной взрывной волной. Оказывается, крик «Чидори!», который предшествовал этому знаменательному событию, я попросту не услышала.   
      В голове звенит, перед глазами водят хороводы чёрные точки, дико хочется пить… Но ещё больше хочется, чтобы всё происходящее оказалось дурным сном. Чтобы я проснулась в своей кровати дома. В своей целой, невредимой кровати.  
      Ко мне подбегает Ино и что-то кричит, но я ничего не слышу из-за непрекращающегося звона в ушах. Всегда ухоженная подруга выглядит сейчас, как жертва бомбёжки: чёрные разводы на лице и теле, синяки, ушибы, ссадины, кровоточащие раны, даже всегда гладкая причёска растрёпана. От последнего почему-то становится немного смешно, хотя я прекрасно отдаю себе отчёт в том, что сама, наверное, выгляжу не лучше. Но Ино — это исключение из любых правил. Раз ей тоже не удаётся поддерживать имидж идеальности, значит, вокруг и в самом деле творится кошмар.  
      Ино оглядывается и неожиданно резко срывается с места, не говоря больше ни слова. Ну а я… я просто остаюсь сидеть на земле, наблюдая за битвой между учениками легендарных Саннинов — злейшими врагами… лучшими друзьями.   
      Сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы банально подняться на ноги. Максимум, что мне удаётся сделать, — это сесть на колени, упираясь руками в холодную сырую землю. Я вижу, как Наруто что-то кричит, а Саске в ответ лишь язвительно улыбается. Он всегда так делает, из-за чего их дружба с Наруто кажется особенно контрастной. Жар против потрескивающего холода. И несмотря на весь свой арсенал дзюцу Катона, Саске едва ли не инеем покрывается всякий раз, когда кидает взгляд на кого-то из нас.  
      Я пытаюсь что-то закричать, но голосовые связки не слушаются. Я, пошатываясь, встаю сначала на четвереньки, а затем — почти в полный рост. Ко мне постепенно возвращается слух, однако услышанное меня совсем не радует. Крики «Чидори!» и «Расенган!» сливаются в ушах почти в шёпот. В памяти моментально вспыхивает наполненное отчаянием и собственной беспомощностью воспоминание о безобразной сцене на крыше больницы. Я бы тогда не успела… Слишком медленная, слишком слабая…  
      Откуда в дрожащих ногах берётся сила, я и сама не понимаю, но с места получается сорваться так резко, что в полуглухих ушах свистит ветер. Я даже, кажется, что-то кричу, хоть и не слышу, что именно… Лишь бы успеть. В последний момент, в последнюю секунду вклиниться между ними. Пожертвовать собой, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Лишь бы успеть…   
      В прошлый раз ситуацию спас Какаши-сенсей, схватив этих двоих за шиворот, как нашкодивших котят, и раскидав их по разным углам. Однако спустя столько лет котята превратились в двух здоровенных тигров, и теперь надежда была только на меня. Но я такая слабая… Я не смогу…   
      Чувствую, как горячие слёзы застилают глаза, превращая двух шиноби, несущихся друг к другу в последнем смертельном рывке, в размытые силуэты.   
      Секунда.   
      Вторая.   
      Яркая вспышка и стук сердца, отдающий гулкими ударами в горло.   
      Боль… Адская, невыносимая боль, но я не могу закричать.   
      Я ничего не могу.   
      Тело немеет.  
      — Сакура-чан! — доносится до меня срывающийся крик Наруто, переходящий в хрип.  
      Невесомость… такая приятная, что хочется плакать от счастья.  
      — Саку… ра. — Равнодушный голос Саске ломается на последнем слоге.  
      Хочется горько рассмеяться, когда я слышу это. Я бы всё отдала пару лет назад за один только взгляд, в котором было бы на одну сотую меньше льда, чем обычно. Однако ни одна из моих надежд так и не оправдалась. А сейчас я не верю своим ушам, потому что в голосе, обычно безэмоциональном и равнодушном, слышится что-то вроде беспокойства. Неужели обязательно надо умереть, чтобы этот истукан проявил хоть какую-то эмоцию?  
      Хотя это уже неважно. Тело охватывает сладкая истома, боль постепенно уходит.  
      — Что ты наделал?! — придушенно хрипит Наруто, вновь вырывая меня из сладкого забытья. — Носишься со своей местью, как с писаной торбой! И чего ты добился?! А?! Отвечай! Убил брата, разрушил Коноху, уничтожил половину старейшин! А теперь и её… Сакуру-чан…  
      В ответ на гневную тираду Саске лишь напряжённо молчит. Жаль, что я не могу открыть глаза, чтобы видеть его лицо. Обескураженный Учиха — слишком редкое зрелище, чтобы пренебрегать им во имя отдыха, даже заслуженного всеми правдами и неправдами. Тем более я уже начала медленно, но верно лечить себя изнутри, как меня учила Тсунаде, тщательно концентрируя чакру и экономя её на случай нового боя.  
      — Ты же мог вернуться! Ты же мог, чёрт возьми, просто вернуться! — Я знала, что Наруто плачет, ведь он никогда не скрывает своих эмоций, какими бы они ни были. И мне сейчас до боли хочется заплакать вместе с ним.  
      — Я предатель. — Ответ Саске настолько тихий, что мне приходится напрячься, чтобы услышать его.  
      — Это неважно! Неужели ты так и не понял, что тебя тут все ждали? Мы же твои друзья! — Голос Наруто срывается на шёпот. — Мы все твои друзья: я, Сакура-чан, Какаши-сенсей, бабуля Тсунаде… Я уже молчу про всех твоих визжащих фанаток! Как же ты быстро всё забываешь. Да перебей ты хоть всё население Страны Огня, удовлетворения ты не получишь! Никогда! Твоя месть стала твоим наркотиком. Ты уже жить без неё не можешь. Брат, старейшины, повинные в смерти твоего клана, Коноха в огне — всё, дальше некуда. Сакура-чан мертва… Единственная, кто искренне любила тебя не только за твою красивую мордашку; единственная, кто проливала слёзы после твоего ухода, прячась от меня; единственная, кто всем сердцем и душой стремилась к тебе. А ты убил её…  
      Идиот, я живая! Если бы я могла, вмазала бы кулаком по блондинистой макушке! Хоронить меня вздумал, ишь ты!  
      — Тебе остаётся только добить и меня впридачу, чтобы у тебя не осталось ничего… и никого, — не слыша моих мысленных воплей, продолжает Наруто. — Давай же. Я даже сопротивляться не буду. Что ты выберешь, Саске?  
      В воздухе, пропитанном болью и битвой, виснет гнетущее молчание, а я молюсь, чтобы успеть себя подлатать к моменту принятия решения, чтобы в случае чего защитить этого бестолкового дуболома, который так легко раскидывается своей жизнью. Хотя я сомневалась, что смогу выжить при очередном столкновении с Саске. Он слишком силён даже для здоровой меня, а в нынешнем состоянии он меня просто закопает без особых усилий. Но это в любом случае даст фору Наруто. Вдруг он не сглупит и воспользуется подвернувшимся временем, чтобы если не спастись, то хотя бы успеть сориентироваться и дать отпор.  
      У меня почти получается разлепить веки, когда на наш скромный кружок обрушивается грозный вопль:  
      — Сдавайся, Лис! Коноха уничтожена, ты пойдёшь с нами!  
      Я едва приоткрываю один глаз и сквозь неясное видение замечаю плащ в красных облаках. Акацки! Чёрт бы их побрал! Как невовремя!   
      Наруто тихо рычит, повернувшись в сторону говорящего. Его лицо совсем близко от моего, поэтому я с лёгкостью могу видеть, как полоски на его щеках становятся резче и глубже, как зрачки сужаются, а глаза окрашиваются в красный цвет. Ярость Девятихвостого рвётся наружу. Мне отчаянно хочется закричать, чтобы предостеречь его, остановить, но моё тело ещё недостаточно окрепло даже для такой малости. Я лихорадочно трачу чакру, стараясь максимально быстро восстановить все повреждённые внутренние органы, чтобы суметь хоть как-то сражаться дальше, ведь без меня этот остолоп обязательно попадёт в беду, тем более что сейчас ему предстоит драться аж на два фронта. Однако то, что происходит дальше, повергает меня в натуральный шок: Саске, молчаливо наблюдающий за происходящим, внезапно вытягивает из ножен кусанаги и становится в боевую стойку, закрывая своей спиной пылающего оранжевой чакрой Наруто и меня заодно. У Наруто от удивления открывается рот, а глаза становятся круглыми-круглыми. Со мной, думается, произошла бы точно такая же метаморфоза, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства. Уж слишком внезапен этот поступок Учиха Саске, и мы пока не знаем, как именно его трактовать.  
      — Н… На… — За время, пока длится замешательство, я успеваю худо-бедно восстановить голосовые связки и хоть как-то дать понять, что я всё ещё жива.   
      Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Наруто переводит изумлённый взгляд на меня, и в следующую секунду его лицо озаряет такая радостная улыбка, что мои едва открывшиеся глаза слепит. Наруто прижимает моё пока ещё безвольное тело к себе и орёт прямо на ухо:  
      — Сакура-чан!  
      Я радуюсь мысли, что ещё не совсем восстановила слух, иначе сейчас оглохла бы снова.   
      С трудом сглотнув пересохшим горлом, я замечаю, как Саске скашивает глаза через плечо, стараясь не выпускать из вида противника. Он пару секунд наблюдает за моими слабыми попытками пошевелиться, а затем хмыкает и резко срывается с места, обрушиваясь всей мощью на какого-то синюшного парня в плаще Акацки.   
      Дальнейшее остаётся для меня размытой картинкой. От перенапряжения или, может, от облегчения, что Саске теперь с нами, я теряю сознание, погружаясь в такое желанное долгожданное забвение.   
      Прихожу в себя я от того, что кто-то трясёт меня за плечи, настойчиво и очень раздражающе подвывая знакомым до боли голосом:  
      — Сакура! Харуно! Очнись, Лобастая-а-а-а!   
      Зубы лязгают друг о друга, поэтому мне приходится собрать все резервы в больном насквозь теле, чтобы с риском откусить себе язык простонать:  
      — Пр… кр… ти…   
      — Лобастая, жива-а-ая-а-а! — Ино, охнув от радости, останавливается и тут же стискивает меня в объятиях.  
      Внутри моментально взрывается многоголосая боль, из-за которой мир меркнет перед глазами, но заново упасть в обморок, спасаясь от разрушительного восторга моей заклятой подруги, мешает появившаяся весьма вовремя Тсунаде.   
      — Пусти её, а то задушишь, — властно произносит она, одарив Ино укоризненным взглядом. — Мне надо её ещё раз осмотреть.  
      — Извините, Тсунаде-сама, — тихо бормочет Ино, возвращая меня обратно в горизонтальное положение, и смиренно отодвигается, давая место главному медику Конохи.  
      — Наруто… Саске… — воспользовавшись паузой, еле выдавливаю я, ощущая, как сердце болезненно сжимается от неприятного предчувствия.  
      — С ними всё в порядке, — усмехается Тсунаде, ощупывая крупные ожоги на моей руке. — Уже успели восемь раз поругаться и чуть не подрались, пока ты была без сознания.  
      — А Акацки… — Гарь, оставшаяся после пожарища, кажется, намертво въедается в горло, мешая говорить.  
      С трудом повернув голову, я беглым взглядом окидываю обстановку. Мы находимся в каком-то чудом уцелевшем здании: на стенах чернеет копоть, а из мебели посреди комнаты стоит только стол, на котором я, собственно, сейчас и лежу. Через разбитые окна сюда проникает лёгкий дым, принося за собой отвратный запах пожарища, и я думаю, что, наверное, ещё долго не смогу есть ничего жареного.   
      — Ушли, — говорит Тсунаде, не скрывая довольной ухмылки. — Вернее, ушли те, кто остались живы. Кое-кто даже уполз. Видела бы ты, как твоя команда отделала того синего.  
      Я круглыми глазами смотрю на свою наставницу и не верю тому, что вижу. Такой воодушевлённой она не была никогда. Наверное, за время моего отсутствия и в самом деле произошло что-то невероятное.  
***  
      Я почти не участвовала в восстановлении Конохи, сосредоточившись на больнице и посменных вахтах, которые нам с Ино перепали в изобилии. День дежурила я в паре с Тен-Тен, день — Ино с Хинатой. Поэтому деревню практически заново отстраивали Наруто, Тсунаде и… да, Учиха Саске. Узнав, что наш вечный мститель вернулся домой, я сразу круто зауважала Наруто, который сумел немного путано и неумело донести до него свою мысль. Ни у кого до этого не получалось, а у Наруто вот вышло. Это был воистину героический поступок.   
      Ино однажды, когда нам внезапно перепало дежурить вместе, хихикнула, что пора бы последнему из клана Учиха начинать активные работы по, собственно, восстановлению этого клана, ведь деревня-то уже отстроена. Больше, в принципе, заниматься нечем. А я на это замечание лишь презрительно фыркнула. Да пусть хоть завосстанавливается — мне-то что. Меня уже давно с ним не связывало ничего, кроме глупых ошибок прошлого. И даже те чувства, что всё ещё теплились где-то в самом дальнем уголке моей души, не могли помешать мне делать вид, что всё в порядке. Ино тогда только горестно покачала головой, моментально поняв, что вся моя холодность — это показуха и щит, за которым я пряталась от сочувствующих взглядов и осуждения. Правильно, кто бы мог подумать: такая любовь, такие усилия — и всё напрасно. Учиха Саске, вернувшись в деревню, взаимностью ко мне не воспылал. Ну, что ж, бывает. Хорошо, что мы с ним пересекались крайне редко. И ни разу со дня нападения Акацки так друг с другом и не заговорили.   
      Я заперла чувства глубоко внутри, запретила себе думать о том, чего уже точно никогда не будет, но всё равно в груди отзывалось болью, когда я хотя бы мельком видела его. Я дала себе установку «Забыть!», но сама же с трудом верила в это. Миллионы раз я прокручивала в голове, как мы встретимся, как он поймёт, что потерял, гоняясь за своей пресловутой местью, как потеплеют его глаза при виде нас, его друзей… И в итоге при первой же встрече он почти разрушил Коноху и почти убил меня. Чудесная сказка, которой не суждено закончиться любимым всеми «они жили долго и счастливо».  
      Однако, вопреки моей уверенности в том, чему не бывать, одним прекрасным вечером в моём доме раздался стук в дверь. К моему удивлению… нет, шоку!.. там стоял предмет моих мыслей собственной персоной. Всё такой же загадочный и холодный, чёрт бы побрал его привычки. Уставившись в его непроницаемые матовые глаза, я разинула рот от удивления, а Саске, в свою очередь, пристально оглядел меня с головы до ног. Мне сразу стало стыдно за свой потёртый временем, но бесконечно любимый халатик в цветочек. Захотелось стыдливо запахнуть его на груди покрепче, но я лишь поджала слегка дрожащие губы, борясь с желанием захлопнуть дверь.   
      Когда пауза затянулась, я всё-таки проглотила десятки вопросов, вертящихся у меня на языке, и отступила вглубь прихожей, молча приглашая гостя в дом. Саске хмыкнул, приподняв бровь, словно ничего иного от меня и не ждал, и перешагнул порог. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, вокруг стало совсем тихо, практически ощутимо. Я топталась на месте, буравя взглядом коврик в поисках выхода из неловкой ситуации, а Саске горделиво ожидал, когда хозяйка соизволит выдавить из себя хоть слово. Хозяйка пыталась, но выходило у неё откровенно плохо. Можно было, конечно, поздороваться для начала, но нужное время уже ушло. Был ещё вариант улыбнуться и предложить чай, но… чай? Саске?! Сакура, не будь маленькой! Да и улыбаться ему, откровенно говоря, как-то не особенно хотелось.   
      — Зачем ты пришёл? — Слова с трудом шли через пересохшее горло, поэтому они получились резкими по звучанию и очень недружелюбными.  
      — Невежливо с твоей стороны, — ухмыльнулся Саске, прищурившись. — Сакура…  
      Я вздрогнула от того, какой интонацией он выделил моё имя. Этакая гремучая смесь из безразличия, насмешки и чего-то смахивающего на… интимные нотки? У меня едва не подкосились колени. Мозг врубил панику на полную катушку! Надо было срочно отвлечься на что-то постороннее, в идеале — смешное до колик, чтобы не поддаваться этому колдовскому голосу! Думай, думай, думай, Сакура!  
      — К тебе пришёл гость, а ты не провожаешь его в гостиную. — Саске ненавязчиво шагнул в мою сторону, сделав это так незаметно, что я только по изменившейся атмосфере поняла, что что-то не так.  
      Я затравленно посмотрела на него и едва не проглотила язык. Он… он заигрывал со мной! Эта шальная улыбочка не могла появиться у него на губах просто так!  
      О-о-о, думай, Сакура!  
      — Не предлагаешь чашечку чая. — Саске встал практически вплотную, распространяя вокруг себя такие концентрированные волны сексуальности, что у меня задрожали руки. Пришлось спрятать их за спину, чтобы не показывать.  
      Я старалась не дышать, чтобы не чувствовать исходящие от его кожи ароматы лосьона после бритья, смолы и опилок, но язык всё равно начал чесаться. Неужели Саске прямиком с работ ко мне пожаловал?  
      Не отвлекайся! Соображай!  
      — Ну так как? — Саске наклонился к моему уху, почти касаясь его своим дыханием.  
      Его восхитительный запах сводил меня с ума, мозги плавились от близости. Казалось, что пол стал качаться под ногами, а всё тело охватила давно позабытая беспомощность. Я явственно ощущала, как внизу живота распустило щупальца что-то тягучее и тяжелое. Хотелось обнять себя руками и сделать шаг назад, разрывая почти порочную близость, но воздух вокруг стал таким плотным, что совершить отступление я просто не могла. Да и почти не хотела, что уж там.  
      Едва сдерживая дрожь, я чуть повернула голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Саске, и опешила. Да он же… он совращал меня! И упивался моей реакцией!  
      И тут почти на грани истерики и шока в моей памяти всплыла самая невероятная вещь, которая только могла прийти в голову: носки Ино! Те самые дурацкие, плюшевые, совершенно неподходящие моднице Свинке носки! Мысленно примерив их на Саске, я почувствовала, как меня с головой накрывает волной нечеловеческого хохота. Зажав рот ладонью, я беспомощно глянула на недоумевающее лицо Саске и чуть не подавилась. Он так обескураженно моргал, что мне стало тошно от попыток сдержаться, поэтому, посопротивлявшись, я всё-таки сдалась и расхохоталась.   
      — В игры со мной играть вздумала? — разозлился Саске, когда я оперлась на стену, чтобы не свалиться на пол, держась за живот.  
      Он пребольно схватил меня за руки и, скрутив их за моей спиной, с силой сдавил запястья. Смех, секунду назад удерживающий меня на безопасном расстоянии от полной капитуляции, тут же оборвался. Если честно, я буквально подавилась им, оказавшись так близко к объекту моих желаний, из-за которого я в своё время пролила столько слёз.   
      Саске злобно оскалился, прожигая во мне дыру взглядом. Я уже стала бояться, что он меня вообще сейчас прихлопнет, словно назойливую шумную муху, однако он наклонился и впился в мои губы таким жадным поцелуем, что я чуть не потеряла сознание. Его язык проник в мой рот, несмотря на то, что я пыталась сжать зубы, однако когда его рука сильнее стиснула запястья, пришлось поддаться. И уже через секунду я почувствовала, как ноги отрываются от земли…  
      Когда Саске, тяжело дыша, оторвался от меня, я едва подавила вздох разочарования, который означал бы только одно — полный крах и абсолютное унижение.   
      — Вот видишь, я могу заставить тебя быть хорошей девочкой, — произнёс Саске самодовольным, слегка дрожащим голосом, а затем шёпотом добавил, вызвав у меня неконтролируемую волну почти животного желания: — Сакура.  
      Вот так это и случилось в первый раз: в моей прихожей, прямо у стенки, почти не раздеваясь и сгорая от неистового возбуждения. Причём весь процесс отпечатался в моей памяти с точностью до секунды: сперва я запрыгнула на Саске, обхватив его талию ногами и целуя так самозабвенно, словно только этим и жила всё это время, а затем я сорвала с него рубашку, с каким-то садистским удовольствием слыша, как трещит ткань. Саске в это время вдавливал моё тело в стенку и тоже, не деликатничая, сдёргивал с меня одежду. Когда безвозвратно испорченные куски ткани, некогда бывшие довольно приличными вещами, были сброшены на пол, Саске впился зубами в мою шею и, поудобнее перехватив мои бёдра, толкнулся вперёд. Перед глазами моментально вспыхнули звёзды от яркой боли, вырвавшей откуда-то из глубины души стон, но останавливать происходящее не было никаких сил. Несмотря на то, что это был далеко не самый образцовый первый опыт, запомнившийся мне довольно неприятными ощущениями, я была счастлива. Даже когда слёзы текли по щекам. А Саске и вовсе ни на что не обращал внимания: он двигался рывками, почти с яростью вжимая меня в стену, и глухо рычал. Казалось, напади сейчас Акацки на Коноху, он бы не остановился, даже если бы они начали с моего дома.  
      Когда первый приступ боли прошёл, я стала понемногу приноравливаться под его ритм, стараясь уловить хотя бы тень приятных ощущений, но жжение между ног мешало отдаться во власть такой желанной близости. Саске оторвался от моей шеи, чтобы вернуться к губам, но внезапно остановился, заметив влажные дорожки на моих щеках. Ухмыльнувшись, он прижался губами к очередной скатывающейся по щеке слезинке и переместил одну руку с бедра ближе к промежности. Я невольно завозилась, пытаясь понять, что он задумал, но когда пальцы вдруг коснулись самой возбуждённой точки, я тонко всхлипнула и вся вытянулась в струну.  
      — Обхвати меня ногами крепче, — сипло приказал Саске, а я не посмела ослушаться.  
      Получив в своё распоряжение обе руки, Саске снова двинулся вперёд и одновременно очень бережно надавил на промежность. Концентрированное удовольствие прострелило с ног до головы, и чтобы не свалиться на пол, мне пришлось вцепиться в скользкие от пота плечи Саске даже не пальцами, а ногтями. Саске в ответ на этот жест немного скривился, но в то же время на его лице отразился самый настоящий триумф. Оскалившись в усмешке, он вдруг резко поставил меня на пол, а затем развернул спиной к себе и снова прижал к стене. Одной рукой он нырнул между ног, растирая пальцами чувствительное место, а второй — потянулся к груди. Чуть наклонившись, он прикусил зубами моё ухо, оттягивая мочку, и прошипел:  
      — Кричи.  
      Снова проникнув в меня, Саске с наслаждением выдохнул и сдавил пальцами сосок, не переставая ласкать точку между ног. И через пару минут я поняла, что больше не могу стоять прямо на подкашивающихся ногах. Буквально повиснув на руках Саске, я могла только жалобно постанывать, срываясь на выкрики, и пытаться удержать равновесие. Это было куда больше того, что я вообще ожидала испытать. И не сказать, что меня это так уж разочаровало.  
      Услышав, как Саске протяжно застонал, наваливаясь на меня всем телом, я упёрлась руками в стену, чтобы предотвратить неминуемое падение, и с трудом перевела дыхание. Яркого внеземного оргазма испытать не получилось, конечно, но сам факт свершившегося наполнял меня таким счастьем, что хотелось лечь прямо на пол, свернуться уютным комочком и замурлыкать.   
      Лишь один человек мог испортить этот волшебный миг. И имя ему — Учиха Саске.  
      — Ещё я могу заставить тебя быть и плохой девочкой, — самодовольно произнёс он, разворачивая меня к себе. — Ты родишь мне сына, — добавил он, окончательно разбивая вдребезги любые романтичные порывы.  
      — Я… Что-о-о?!   
      Повернувшись к Саске, я сверкающими от гнева глазами уставилась на него, стараясь если не испепелить на месте, то хотя бы дать понять, насколько я недовольна его высказыванием. Саске в ответ лишь приподнял брови. Его явно озадачила моя реакция.  
      — С какой это радости я должна рожать тебе детей? — язвительно поинтересовалась я.  
      В груди клокотал гнев, а руки чесались от желания садануть его по макушке своим фирменным ударом, чтобы выбить всю дурь. С трудом сдерживая себя в узде, я ждала ответа, который определил бы мои дальнейшие действия раз и навсегда. И какая-то часть моего подсознания истово молилась, чтобы Саске ответил правильно.  
      — А почему нет? — Саске дёрнул плечом. — По-моему, ты должна быть рада, что я именно тебя выбрал.  
      От возмущения у меня пропал голос. Я стала бояться, что банально задохнусь от гнева и невозможности высказать всё, что я о нём думаю. А как же любовь? А как же чувства? Сердце в груди так болезненно сжалось, что пришлось прижать ладонь к шее, чтобы предотвратить неминуемый всплеск эмоций.  
      — Я тебе не инкубатор! — прошипела я. — Уходи, видеть тебя больше не желаю!  
      Саске едва заметно дёрнулся от моих слов.  
      — Сакура… — Он устало потёр виски. — Не пори горячку. Я же знаю, что ты давно этого хотела, и твой сегодняшний поступок доказал всё в полной мере. — Его глаза на мгновение сверкнули, а губы искривились в язвительной усмешке.  
      Окружающий меня воздух пропал, погружая тело в полнейший вакуум.   
      — Вон, — почему-то сипло прошептала я. — Вон из моего дома!  
      Саске несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на меня, затем поднял свою разорванную рубашку, попутно наградив меня столь ненавистной высокомерной ухмылкой, и вышел за дверь. Молча. Потому что я выгнала. Я…  
      Сползая по стенке на пол, я уже не могла сдерживать слёзы. Содрогаясь от рыданий и пытаясь проглотить огромный ком в горле, я несколько секунд давилась своей истерикой, надеясь, что Саске отошёл на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не слышать вопля отчаяния, который клокотал у меня в груди. Зажав рот ладонью, я жалобно заскулила и неожиданно потянулась к телефонной трубке, которая так кстати лежала на тумбочке неподалёку. Постоянно соскальзывая с нужных цифр, я набрала знакомый с детства номер.   
      — Яманака Ино, слушаю, — раздался звонкий голосок на том конце провода.  
      — Свинка-а-а… — простонала я и сорвалась, наконец, на громкие рыдания. Меня давила, душила, изнуряла обида, подпитываемая жутким осознанием, что мечты не сбывается. Мечты для того и созданы, чтобы всё время разочаровывать.  
      Ино, с первых же секунд поняв, что происходит, молча бросила трубку и уже через десять минут стучалась в мою дверь. Едва успев натянуть халат и смыть следы крови, я открыла, и в дом тут же ворвался белокурый ураган. Ино схватила меня за руку и утащила на кухню, щебеча что-то про садовника и кухарку, которые подружились ещё месяц назад, но до сих пор делают вид, будто не встречаются, несмотря на то, что в Конохе только ленивый не сплетничает об их отношениях. Она рассказывала мне байки со стройки, варила какао, хохотала и корчила уморительные физиономии. При этом она не задавала ни единого вопроса, стараясь даже не смотреть в мою сторону, чтобы не смущать пристальным вниманием. А я стискивала ледяными пальцами горячую кружку и едва не лопалась от признательности. Сколько бы мы ни ссорились, сколько бы ни делили всякую ерунду, мы оставались подругами. Самыми лучшими, самыми заклятыми.  
      Спустя четыре недели я почти успокоилась и почти смирилась с тем, что опять наступила на грабли по имени Учиха Саске. Однако забыть и выкинуть из головы этот эпизод всё равно не получалось, как я ни пыталась. Ни разу за это время Саске не соизволил прийти ко мне ради того, чтобы хотя бы просто поговорить. Более того — мы даже на улице не пересекались, несмотря на то, что и он, и я частенько бывали на стройках по тем или иным причинам. Но вместо того чтобы расслабиться и принять всё, как должное, я постоянно была в напряжении, потому что всё время, что я проводила вне дома, за мной внимательно следили чужие глаза. Я не сомневалась, что они принадлежат именно Саске, но поймать его с поличным так и не смогла.   
      — Эй, Лобастая! Ты чего такая задумчивая? — В мой кабинет вихрем влетела Ино и, плюхнувшись в кресло напротив, наградила меня счастливой улыбкой. — Твоя смена во сколько заканчивается?  
      Я не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, глядя на её сияющую моську. В последнее время только жизнерадостность Свинки вытягивала меня из пучин чёрной меланхолии, поэтому меня временами ела совесть за то, что я так и не рассказала ей про то, что случилось между мной и Саске в тот вечер. Несмотря на это, она только пожимала плечами, говоря, что горит от любопытства синим пламенем, но готова ждать, сколько угодно, пока я созрею на откровенность. Зная о том, насколько сильно Ино любит выпытывать чужие секреты, я была ей вдвойне признательна, ведь мало кто из близких подруг выдержит такую длительную пытку неизвестностью.   
      Задумчиво глянув на часы, я констатировала, что моя смена, в общем-то, уже закончилась, и приготовилась слушать воодушевлённо взвизгнувшую подругу.  
      — У меня предложение на миллион баксов! — Она облизнула губы и лукаво улыбнулась.  
      В общем, согласно этому предложению, мы напились. Вдрызг, в зюзю, в дрова, до зелёных соплей — кому как угодно. Добравшись до нужной кондиции, я, наконец, выложила в порыве пьяной откровенности всё, что наболело, и мы дружно поревели на тему, что все мужики — козлы. А когда запасы спиртного попросту закончились в баре, где мы заливали моё горе, пришлось собираться домой, что мы и сделали. Как ни странно, Ино оказалась трезвее и буквально несла меня на своей спине. Пару раз мы падали в кусты, оглашая двор пьяным хихиканьем. Я почти не помнила дорогу до дома, и последнее, что отпечаталось в памяти, — приближающаяся подушка…  
      Утро ознаменовалось головной болью и ударившей по ушам приглушенной руганью. Я замычала, пытаясь пошевелиться, и тут же отказалась от этой затеи, потому что помимо головы у меня болело… да всё у меня болело, включая ногти и волосы. Казалось, я вся была соткана из сплошной ноющей боли.  
      С трудом разлепив глаза, я прищурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, когда именно успела стать вампиром и возненавидеть солнечный свет, и охнула, услышав грохочущий шум упавшего предмета. Следом послышался отборный мат Ино. Вяло улыбнувшись, я подивилась её словарному запасу и вдруг напряглась. Желудок, до этого отзывающийся полудохлым урчанием, внезапно превратился в устремившийся к горлу воздушный шарик. Резво поднявшись на ноги, чтобы предотвратить чудовищный похмельный позор, я заскулила и, с трудом ни во что не врезаясь, понеслась в туалет. Лишь скорчившись над унитазом, я вспомнила, что сегодня не моя смена, и испытала не очень уместный в таком положении приступ счастья. Ино повезло меньше. Извинюсь перед ней как-нибудь потом.  
      Закончив общаться с унитазом, я вытерла дрожащими руками испарину со лба и на всякий случай решила посидеть ещё немного — вдруг организму захочется повторить.  
      Прислушиваясь к доносящейся суете по ту сторону двери, я пыталась припомнить, когда мне последний раз было настолько плохо после попойки. Кажется, это было до того, как Тсунаде научила меня пить так, чтобы не испытывать похмелья. Мы тогда собрались у Наруто по поводу его дня рождения и выпили всё спиртное, которое только существовало в Конохе. Меня до сих пор удивляло, как в нас, тогда ещё едва переступивших двадцатилетний порог юнцов, влезло такое количество. Спустя три года я поняла, насколько мне повезло, что я в тот раз не умерла от похмелья. Хотя, судя по ощущениям, сейчас организм решил отыграться за все мои предыдущие попойки, включая эту.  
      Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, я снова согнулась над унитазом, пытаясь опорожнить уже давным-давно пустой желудок. Проводить Ино на работу у меня так и не получилось. К слову, каким образом она умудрилась выжить при том, что я едва могла шевелить конечностями? И не просто выжить, а суметь дотащить моё пьяное тело до дома, уложить его в кровать, а сегодня ни свет ни заря вскочить на работу, навести марафет и убежать, огласив дом мстительным «Я тебе это припомню, Лобастая!». Неужто Свинка тоже была в курсе о тайной технике Тсунаде «нет-отходняку-но-дзюцу»?  
      Эх…  
      Выползла из туалета я только ближе к обеду с мыслью, что надо что-нибудь съесть, а то меня рвёт вхолостую. Обидно терять такой настрой попусту. Распахнув холодильник, я скривилась и трагично вздохнула, потому что кроме застывшего на стенках инея, внутри не было ничего. Совершенно. Даже несчастных яиц, которые есть, по-моему, даже у самого безалаберного человека. Неужели Свинка настолько помешалась на своих диетах, что совсем забыла про то, что желудок человеку дан не только для того, чтобы урчать?  
      Вздохнув, я подумала было, что надо сходить в магазин за чем-нибудь съестным, но ощутимо подкосившиеся ноги заставили меня резко передумать. Наверное, эту миссию лучше будет перепоручить Ино. Всё равно у неё по пути был круглосуточный продовольственный магазин.   
      Взяв трубку, я набрала номер приёмной и, услышав умирающий голос подруги, не сдержала улыбки. Видимо, ей сейчас было ничуть не лучше, чем мне. Получив порцию недовольства и упрёков на тему моего везения, я выпросила, наконец, мрачное обещание затариться продуктами и со спокойной душой пошла обратно в спальню, чтобы торжественно умирать до вечера.  
      Ино явилась ближе к восьми. Бухнув на стол в кухне увесистые сумки с провизией, она посмотрела на моё бледное лицо, покачала головой и принялась хлопотать, ни на минуту не прекращая посыпать мою голову пеплом. Узнав от неё, что я не второй медик, а пьянь коноховская, по которой вытрезвитель плачет, я отпила наспех приготовленный отвар и скривилась. Голова болела так, что хотелось биться ею о все выступающие поверхности, а трескотня Ино добавляла к этой боли значительный градус раздражения, поэтому чтобы не поругаться с подругой в пух и прах, я пожелала ей спокойной ночи и поползла в комнату. Говорят, что утро вечера мудренее. Вот и проверим.  
      Едва утреннее солнце коснулось занавесок, я приоткрыла один глаз и поняла, что все присказки — полная брехня. Закашлявшись, как старый астматик, я сделала попытку умереть от нехватки воздуха, но прилетевшая на эти звуки Ино спасла положение. Попытавшись её поблагодарить, я открыла было рот и в полном изумлении поняла, что не могу произнести ни слова. Озадаченно посмотрев на хмурую подругу, я сипло промычала что-то и беспомощно развела руками, шмыгнув при этом намертво забитым соплями носом.  
      — Припадочная ты моя, — закатив глаза, проворчала Ино. — Лежи уже. Я сегодняшнюю смену сама отработаю. Но, запомни, ты мне будешь должна, как земля колхозу, ясно?!  
      Я суетливо закивала, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое чувство благодарности. Тем более что, судя по виду, Ино вряд ли хотела оставлять меня в таком состоянии в одиночестве. Но работа оставалась работой, и бросать всё на несчастную Хинату было просто кощунственно.   
      Проводив Ино и помахав ей рукой на прощание, я тщательно закрыла дверь и, едва переставляя конечности, поползла обратно в комнату, чтобы забыться сном. Меня снова невероятно тошнило, а чувство слабости заставляло вяло кряхтеть и желать скорейшей кончины, потому что только она могла избавить меня от страданий.  
      Сколько именно мне удалось провести в забытье, я не знала, но когда в дверь раздался громовой стук, солнце освещало почти всю комнату. Это означало, что время приблизилось к обеду. А может, даже чуть перевалило за него.  
      Решив, что все гости могут идти в лес, я снова завернулась в одеяло, намереваясь продлить чудесные мгновения сна, но визитёр не успокаивался — он продолжал колошматить несчастную дверь так, что через несколько секунд у меня разболелась голова. Заворчав, я сползла с кровати и, не снимая одеяла, поплелась на первый этаж. Попутно я несколько раз обозвала нехорошими словами дурацкую планировку дома, из-за которой комнаты для сна и гостиная оказались наверху, а остальные бытовые мелочи, вроде кухни, туалета и ванной, — внизу. Однако вместе с этими неудобствами меня сейчас непередаваемо бесило то, что и входная дверь тоже логично располагалась на первом этаже. Мне иррационально хотелось, чтобы она сейчас переместилась на второй. Тогда мне не пришлось бы скакать по ступенькам, ощущая недовольное ворчание потревоженного желудка.   
      Мысленно пожелав всем почтальонам и потенциальным курьерам гореть в Аду, я распахнула дверь без контрольного вопроса «кто там?» и круглыми глазами уставилась на человека, который стоял на улице и с несвойственной ему терпеливостью ждал ответа.   
      — Саске-кун… — выдавила я, впав в ступор. Он не мог прийти сюда, ведь он же не знал… — Нет, это глюки, — уверенно заявила я и закрыла дверь. Что только не привидится в бреду, честное слово.  
      Повернувшись, чтобы вернуться обратно и продолжить прерванный сон, я едва не ткнулась в широкую мужскую грудь и озадаченно притормозила. Глюки стали навязчивыми и… материальными?  
      — Ты по-прежнему слишком медленная, — послышался самодовольный голос.  
      Я сжала дрожащими руками одеяло и подняла взгляд, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку и нездорово офигеть от этого. На меня смотрел Учиха Саске, собственной персоной.   
      Покачнувшись, я хотела было с грацией коровы рухнуть на пол, но Саске вовремя протянул руку и дёрнул меня на себя, восстанавливая равновесие.  
      — Ты заболела, что ли? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался он.  
      Я едва не расхохоталась. Ну разумеется нет, я просто так стою в тридцатиградусную жару, обёрнутая в одеяло, как рис в нори, с красным носом, воспалёнными глазами и зеленоватым цветом лица.   
      Решив высказать всё наболевшее, я подняла было руку, но тут же передумала, потому что к горлу подкатил липкий гадкий комок из тошноты. Пришлось спешно сбрасывать свои покровы и лететь в туалет, впервые за всё время пребывания в гостях у Ино радуясь такой планировке. Всё-таки санузел на первом этаже не такое уж плохое решение!   
      Саске от изумления даже не попытался меня остановить, молча провожая взглядом уносящееся в панике тело. Хотя, если бы он попытался… Словом, случилась бы самая настоящая катастрофа, и такого позора Саске мне точно не простил бы.   
      Когда удалось, наконец, успокоить бунтующий желудок, я посмотрела на себя в зеркало и невольно скривилась: обескровленные губы сливались с бледным до синевы лицом, делая меня похожей на блин; покрасневшие глаза были мутными и слезились, а сбившиеся в один комок волосы теперь больше напоминали пакли. Я усмехнулась, почёсывая щёку. М-да, ну и портрет. Хоть иди в академию, чтобы пугать будущих генинов.  
      Задумавшись о своём, я не сразу увидела, что в зеркале, помимо моей неземной красоты, отражается ещё одна физиономия, только ужасно хмурая и неприветливая.  
      — Что с тобой? — поняв, что его заметили, спросил Саске. Он стоял, облокотившись на косяк и сверлил меня взглядом, вызывая здоровое раздражение внутри.  
      — Заболела! — огрызнулась я, умываясь приятной тёплой водичкой.   
      — Чем?  
      Этот вопрос меня добил окончательно, заставив чердак задымиться и от температуры, и от быстро растущего гнева. Я круто развернулась, отчего голова моментально закружилась, и вперила язвительный взгляд в Саске. Тот ещё больше нахмурился. Видимо, выглядела я в этот миг особенно впечатляюще.  
      — А чем обычно болеют люди, Учиха Саске-кун? — растянув последний суффикс, ядовито поинтересовалась я.  
      Для сохранения горделивого вида мне приходилось держаться за раковину позади, чтобы не упасть, потому что ноги предательски задрожали от слабости. Но Саске было не так просто ввести в заблуждение, поэтому он сразу просёк мой манёвр и, в одно мгновение оказавшись рядом, схватил меня за плечо.  
      — Не называй меня так, — зашипел он, злобно прищурившись.  
      — Ну как же мне называть тебя, о, Великий Потомок Клана Учиха? — Я сама не верила в то, что говорила, но помноженное на постоянную тошноту недомогание творило чудеса, вынимая даже не из горла, а откуда-то из глубины души такие слова, какие я попросту не посмела бы произнести в более адекватном состоянии.  
      — Я забираю тебя к себе, — помолчав немного, сухо обронил Саске и, взяв меня за предплечье, потянул в сторону выхода.  
      Я сначала обомлела, по инерции сделав несколько шагов, а потом стала яростно сопротивляться. Жар с такой силой ударил в голову, что у меня, кажется, в самом деле повалил пар из ушей. Я вырвала свою руку из его железных пальцев и выскочила из ванной. Встав посреди прихожей, я заорала:  
      — А не пошёл бы ты!   
      — Успокойся, Сакура. — Саске тоже вышел из ванной и снова облокотился на косяк, исподлобья глазея на мою бурную реакцию.  
      — Успокойся?! Да я бы рада успокоиться, но почему-то до сих пор продолжаю волноваться и что-то чувствовать к тебе! И, знаешь, что? Вот где у меня уже эти чувства сидят! Я устала жить этим, постоянно на что-то надеяться! Сначала влюбилась, как последняя идиотка, таскалась по пятам, подвывая в унисон со всеми: «Саске-ку-ун»! И, не обращая внимания на откровенное равнодушие, на презрение с твоей стороны, терпела! Терпела и верила, что ты, видя моё отношение, видя мои старания, видя, каких успехов я достигаю, чтобы нравиться тебе, прозреешь, наконец! Посмотришь на меня другими глазами! — Я чувствовала, что меня понесло, но остановиться сейчас не смогла бы даже под страхом смерти. Слишком много всего накопилось невысказанного, как гной под кожей, который требовалось вычистить. — Но ты ушёл. Ты даже не подумал, как глубоко обидел своих преданных друзей. Погнался за химерой! Но я все эти годы верила! Верила, несмотря ни на что, ни на кого… Я знала, что ты вернёшься. Я просто это знала. И что ты сделал первым делом, кода вернулся домой? Чуть не уничтожил свою родную деревню! Родную, понимаешь?   
      — Сакура, я сейчас не настроен выслушивать подобное, — раздражённо проскрипел Саске.  
      — Не настроен? Нет, ну вы только подумайте! Он не настроен! Он! А я? Как же я? Как же Наруто? Как же все те, кто тебя любил и продолжает любить? Ты бессердечный, холодный, бесчувственный, обнаглевший вконец эгоист! И мне надоело твоё «Я»! Мне надоело всё время выслушивать то, что хочется тебе! Ты хоть раз подумал о ком-нибудь кроме себя? Ну хоть разочек? Ма-а-аленький такой?       — Саске угрюмо молчал, пожирая меня глазами. — Я так и подумала. Ни разу! Ни разу ты не подумал о тех, кто нуждался в тебе… В ком нуждался ты сам. Всегда только самодовольное «Я», всегда твоя любимая и самая близкая подруга, даже почти любовница — месть…  
      Адреналин отступил так же внезапно, как нахлынул, оставив после себя жуткую усталость. Я села прямо посреди комнаты на холодный пол и разрыдалась, как маленькая девочка, шумно всхлипывая и размазывая кулаками слёзы по щекам. В голове произошёл атомный взрыв, пронёсшийся по всему телу диким ураганом. Я сорвалась. Высказала всё, что копилось с детства. Скинула груз с сердца, и теперь осталась только пустота. Звенящая такая, громкая.  
      — Ненавижу тебя, как же я тебя ненавижу! — тихо повторяла я, истерично всхлипывая. — Подавись ты самим собой и оставь меня в покое, наконец! Не хочу больше, надоело… Как же я устала…  
      Когда я подняла глаза, Саске уже не было в комнате.  
      Вечером пришла Свинка и напичкала меня всевозможными таблетками, что-то причитая по поводу крайне серого и некрасивого внешнего вида. Видела бы она меня несколько часов назад, когда я сидела на полу и превращала своё лицо в опухшую красную морду… Наверное, она бы меня просто прибила из гуманных соображений, поэтому делиться с ней подробностями сегодняшнего дня не было никакого желания. Тем не менее, мысли о Саске не выходили у меня из головы весь день. Несколько раз у меня просыпалось что-то похожее на совесть из-за брошенных в пылу резких слов, но потом память услужливо подкидывала особо красочные картинки из прошлого и сожаление сразу пропадало. Надеюсь, наш сегодняшний разговор заставил его немного задуматься. Хотя… кого я обманывала? Это же Учиха Саске, который везде мог найти виноватых. К слову, это было ещё одной причиной, по которой я не стала рассказывать Ино про его визит. Зная её горячий нрав, я не сомневалась, что она прямо в халате побежит к Саске и добавит ему тумаков, чтобы жизнь маком не казалась. Это было недопустимо, потому что терять во цвете лет лучшую подругу мне никак не улыбалось.  
      Отправившись спать, я сперва заперла в окно, чтобы меня среди ночи не продуло сквозняками, а потом завернулась в одеяло. Лучше подумать обо всём завтра, сегодня у меня слишком мало сил.   
      Хлопок двери внизу, знаменующий, что Ино ушла на работу, заставил меня вздрогнуть. Ощутив укол совести, я встала с кровати, открыла окно и выглянула наружу. Свежий воздух ознобом прошёлся по коже, и я поспешила снова захлопнуть его и нырнуть обратно в теплоту комнаты. Однако прямую спину Ино, которая бодрой походкой вышагивала по дороге, я всё равно могла видеть. Бедная Свинка… Дежурство вообще крайне утомительное занятие, а если оно случается каждый день, то и вовсе слечь можно. И хоть Ино не показывала виду, по её глазам было видно, как сильно она уставала. Сжав руку в кулак, я твёрдо пообещала и ей, и себе, что выйду завтра на работу. Температура всё равно, кажется, вернулась в норму, а тошнота после вчерашнего пока не навещала. Сегодня надо было бы ещё отлежаться, чтобы убедиться в своём выздоровлении, но завтра обязательно на пост!  
      Ободрившись этой мыслью, я сбегала на кухню, где приготовила себе кофе и пару тостов с шоколадной пастой, и вернулась обратно в спальню, чтобы позавтракать и полистать журнал, который Ино приволокла накануне. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, я умостила все принадлежности на тумбочке и повернулась в сторону распахнутого настежь окна. Успев порадоваться свежему воздуху и яркому солнышку, я внезапно замерла и покрылась колючими мурашками от осознания, что получасом ранее я совершенно точно это окно закрывала. Нахмурившись, я покопалась в памяти на предмет провалов, но, не найдя таковых, пожала плечами и впилась зубами в тост. В конце концов, вражеского присутствия я не чувствовала, а значит, опасность мне точно не угрожала.  
      — Сакура.  
      Я вздрогнула и, подавившись застрявшим в горле куском, медленно повернула голову к окну. На подоконнике сидел никто иной, как Учиха Саске. Увидев отражение полнейшего шока в моих глазах, он ухмыльнулся и, мягко спрыгнув с подоконника, спросил:  
      — Как ты?   
      Мне показалось, что нижняя челюсть у меня попросту отвалилась.  
      — Я принёс тут… ну, немного трав лечебных. Мне сказали, что они помогают… — На бледном от природы лице Саске появился лёгкий румянец, вогнавший меня не просто в шок, а в священный ужас.   
      Кто ты, и куда ты дел бесчувственного эгоиста, которого я вчера так отчитывала?!  
      Пока я медленно приходила в себя, Саске протянул мне мешочек, не найдя, видимо, больше слов, а я выпучилась на него, как генин на свиток с заданием. Из ослабшей руки медленно, как будто бы нехотя, вывалился бутерброд, звучно шмякнувшись сладким шоколадом прямо на чистый пол. Саске, проследив взглядом его полёт, сжал губы в тонкую полоску и нахмурился. Румянец на его щеках стал ещё ярче, а у меня окончательно помутилось в голове. Свят-свят, никогда бы не подумала, что доживу до момента, когда увижу Саске смущённым до такой степени…   
      Опомнившись, наконец, я протянула руку и взяла лёгкий мешочек, прошептав невнятное «спасибо». Саске в ответ сурово кивнул, что вызвало у меня улыбку. Он как будто мне только что спецзадание дал в секретном свитке и благословил в путь. Всё-таки Саске был неисправим. Хотя и не безнадёжен, как мне недавно казалось.   
      Постаравшись как можно бодрее спрыгнуть с кровати, чтобы показать, что я не такая уж размазня, я вдруг ощутила прилив не самых приятных ощущений. В глазах у меня потемнело, в ушах повис гул, а желудок свернулся в калачик и совершил головокружительный кульбит, из-за чего мерзкая тошнота снова подкатила к горлу. Зажав рот ладонью, я беспомощно глянула на Саске и пулей полетела на первый этаж.   
      — Часто с тобой такое? — раздался рядом голос, когда я закончила прощаться с завтраком.  
      Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, я сердито оглянулась и, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, мрачно кивнула. Саске задумчиво потёр переносицу, затем, дождавшись, когда я поднимусь на ноги, подошёл ближе и пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.  
      — Жаль, что у меня нет бьякугана, — произнёс он с ухмылкой.  
      Я опешила. О чём это он? Саске, не обращая внимания на явное замешательство, сжал пальцами мой подбородок и, наклонившись, поцеловал. Легко, почти невесомо, оставив на губах привкус мяты. Опешив, я дождалась, когда он отстранится, и ошеломлённо пробормотала:   
      — Я ведь даже рот прополоскать не успела…  
      Саске удивлённо моргнул, а потом отшатнулся от меня. Закрыв рот рукой, он круто развернулся и упёрся ладонью в стенку, а я обиженно надулась. Подумаешь! Какие мы нежные! Сам ведь целоваться полез, я не заставляла!   
      Поджав губы, я хотела было сказать что-нибудь обидное, но тут моё внимание привлекли дрожащие плечи Саске. Это что ещё такое? Недоверчиво приблизившись, я услышала сдавленный смех и, ощутив почти детскую обиду, громко фыркнула:  
      — Не смешно!  
      Саске звучно шарахнул по стене кулаком, парализовав меня очередным шоком, и медленно повернулся. На его лице была вновь та самая, въевшаяся в кожу маска, и лишь затухающие искорки в глазах подтверждали, что увиденное мной только что не было обманом зрения. Неужели удар по стене действительно помогал обрести душевное равновесие? Я с сомнением посмотрела на свои руки. Нет, мне даже пробовать не стоило. Учитывая мои способности, я могла не только стену снести, но ещё и пару соседних домов сровнять с землёй.  
      Саске между тем молча взял меня за руку и повёл на кухню. Там он так же молча заварил травки, которые принёс с собой, и напоил получившимся отваром меня, ревностно следя, чтобы я выпила всё до последней капли. Глядя, как я двумя руками держу кружку и делаю большие глотки, выдыхая после каждого раза, он пару раз порывался улыбнуться, но предусмотрительно сдерживался. А я, заметив это, не стала показывать вида. Не хотелось ещё больше смущать Саске, ведь он и так сегодня показал мне слишком много своих скрытых черт, о которых я раньше и понятия не имела.   
      — Я пойду. — Он поднялся со стула, когда кружка оказалась благополучно опустошена. — Вечером выпьешь этот отвар ещё раз.  
      Дождавшись моего кивка, он удовлетворённо хмыкнул и повернулся в сторону двери.  
      — Саске, — неожиданно даже для самой себя позвала я. Он повернул голову, изогнув при этом бровь. — Спасибо, — со всей искренностью произнесла я.  
      Ответом мне послужила мимолётная ухмылка. В следующее мгновение Саске буквально испарился. Я посмотрела на остывающую кружку, ко дну которой прилипли чаинки, и улыбнулась. Похоже, не только Наруто обладал силой убеждения достаточной для того, чтобы перевоспитать даже самого бесчувственного чурбана.  
      Пришедшая вечером Ино силой влила в меня ещё литра четыре различных самых отваров, приговаривая, что я недостаточно поправилась, чтобы выходить на работу, когда я заикнулась, что хотела бы сменить её на посту дежурства. Однако вовсе не врачебное рвение озадачило меня больше всего, а странный блеск голубых глаз. Я насторожилась было, собираясь выспросить у Ино все подробности, но так и не смогла, потому что она, мечтательно улыбнувшись, стала мурлыкать какую-то навязчивую мелодию. Такой вид у неё был только в одном случае: когда она беззаветно влюблялась. Поэтому я решила, что допрашивать её в таком состоянии без толку. Радовало одно: она, кажется, была счастлива. Интересно, кто этот красавчик?   
      До конца недели Саске каждый день приходил ко мне, каждый день приносил травы и сам скрупулезно заваривал их, затем следил, как я допиваю отвар, и уходил. Разговаривали мы мало, и всплесков эмоций я у него больше не наблюдала. Саске оставался холодным, равнодушным и сдержанным, хотя мне большего и не надо было. Мне хватало возможности видеть его каждый день, чувствовать его скупую заботу. Это было такое редкое удовольствие, что я ловила каждую минуту. К слову, Саске ни одним словом, ни одним намёком не напоминал о том, что случилось между нами четыре недели назад. И это, признаться, ощутимо так цепляло, ведь он, в конце концов, был у меня первым.   
      Когда самочувствие стало потихоньку налаживаться, заставляя организм работать по привычной схеме, я вдруг остро поняла, что хочу снова заболеть, чтобы Саске продолжал приходить в дом Ино и лечить меня отварами, наблюдая за тем, как я медленно пью. Я так старалась отречься от своих чувств, так ревностно следила за тем, чтобы избавиться от зависимости, но Саске со своим влиянием просто пришёл и разбил в пух и прах все мои усилия. И теперь стал мне ещё больше необходим, чем раньше. До такой степени, что хотелось взвыть.  
      Я застонала и со злостью ударила по стене кулаком так, что кожа на костяшках мгновенно лопнула. Боль и вид крови ни капельки не отрезвили меня, даже наоборот — слёзы стали постепенно закипать в глазах, заставляя меня кусать губы от отчаяния. Сев на кровать, я закрыла лицо руками и всхлипнула. Ну почему? Где всё пошло не так, если я угодила в эту дурацкую ловушку? Я ведь хотела простого счастья, чтобы семья была и дети, и быт совместный, и дом. Но вместо того чтобы влюбиться в нормального парня, я полюбила самого бесчувственного человека на свете. Не видать мне тихого семейного счастья, как своих ушей!  
      — Что с тобой? — Ледяной голос заставил меня подпрыгнуть на месте.  
      Я уставилась заплаканными глазами на сидящего на подоконнике хмурого Саске и чертыхнулась, кляня себя за глупую истерику.   
      Саске спрыгнул с подоконника и грозно навис надо мной, скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Кто тебя обидел?  
      «Ты!» — криком застыло на губах, но из горла не вылетело ни звука, поэтому я лишь опустила голову так, что волосы закрыли лицо. В следующее мгновение тёплые грубые пальцы коснулись моего подбородка, заставляя поднять взгляд. Я посмотрела в матовые глаза Саске и постаралась загнать в самый угол сознания свои чувства, чтобы он не смог прочесть их. Его брови сошлись на переносице, образуя морщинку, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, а глаза пытливо впились в моё лицо, пытаясь выведать причину слёз. Я ненавидела его в этот момент до такой степени, что, казалось, готова была разлюбить сию же секунду. Однако это, судя по всему, было вообще невозможно. Я слишком любила его: его несносный характер, его ледяное равнодушие, его ставшие такими родными непроницаемые глаза, непослушные волосы — я могла перечислять бесконечно. И ровно за это же я его и ненавидела.   
      Почувствовав тошноту, я скривилась и задышала глубже, чтобы сдержаться хотя бы в этот раз. Днём ранее я всё-таки вылезла из своей вынужденной консервной банки и решила сходить в аптеку, чтобы прикупить тесты на беременность, ведь теперь не только тошнота, но и задержка не давали мне покоя. Хотя сама идея беременности казалась мне абсурдом. Это же случилось всего один раз! Тем более в тот период цикла, когда шансы были минимальными. В общем, несколько минут назад я решилась на эксперимент и как раз собиралась идти его проверять, когда меня накрыла истерика и нагрянувший Саске.   
      Оттолкнув озадаченного гостя, я молча встала с кровати и проследовала в ванную комнату. По пути я не оборачивалась, но прекрасно знала, что он всенепременно пошёл следом. При мысли о том, что Саске, возможно, станет отцом, я хихикнула, но следующая мысль о том, что я сама могу стать матерью, бросила меня в холодный пот. Я выдохнула, попутно вытирая выступившую на лбу испарину. Спокойствие… Этого просто не могло случиться!   
      Ванная неумолимо приближалась, и я почувствовала, как смелость стала меня покидать. Коленки задрожали, а сердце начало выбивать нервный марш. Хотелось круто развернуться, запрыгнуть с ногами на идущего позади Саске, вскарабкаться к нему на плечи и завизжать фальцетом: «Унеси меня отсюда!». Но это будет слишком унизительно для меня и слишком ошеломительно для него, поэтому я старалась привести мысли в порядок, а ноги — заставить держаться ровно. От усилий почему-то заныла поясница.  
      Зайдя в ванную, я демонстративно захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом Саске и, глубоко вздохнув пару раз, взяла тест. Круглыми от ужаса глазами я уставилась на две ровненькие полоски.  
      Две…  
      Я почувствовала, как земля медленно разверзлась под ногами и проглотила моё покрывающееся холодным потом тело.   
      — Не может быть! — прошептала я вслух.  
      Сжав обеими дрожащими руками тест, я в панике заметалась по ванной. Невероятно, немыслимо, недопустимо! Тут явно была какая-то ошибка! Я не могла быть беременной!.. Или могла?.. Нет, это просто смехотворно!  
      Ударившись коленкой о корзину с бельём, я тихо взвыла, закусив губу, и мгновенно пришла в себя. Швырнув коробку и использованный тест в мусорку, я достала из кармана вторую упаковку, которую купила для страховки. Разорвав зубами прозрачную плёнку, я вынула пакетик и быстро вытащила заветный тест, который должен был расставить всё на свои места.  
      Сев на краешек ванны, я уставилась взглядом коршуна на быстро проявившуюся первую полоску и ощутила себя в безвыходном положении. Глянув на инструкцию, я скрипнула зубами и мысленно стала считать секунды, чтобы не ошибиться. В любом случае, трёхминутное ожидание стало бы для меня вечностью, а тут хоть какое-то развлечение.   
      Отвлекшись на некоторое время из-за счёта, я отвела взгляд, а затем, когда вновь посмотрела на тест, разочарованный крик буквально застрял в горле. Рядом с первой яркой полоской пока ещё бледно, но всё-таки стала проявляться вторая. Вцепившись в тест двумя руками, я заскулила, умоляя провидение, мироздание и кучу других известных высших сил, но все они оказались глухи, потому что спустя несколько секунд обе полоски, издевательски выделяясь на белом фоне, проявились полностью.  
      — Вот… дерьмо… — прошептала я и провалилась в черноту, напоследок почувствовав, как голова с глухим стуком соприкоснулась с кафелем.  
      Когда сознание стало возвращаться, первым ощущением пришла дикая боль. Скривившись и подумав, что от такого удара наверняка вылезет шишка, я разлепила глаза и, с трудом сфокусировавшись, повернулась. Увидев Саске, я испытала что-то вроде облегчения, но заметив в его руках инструкцию, а на кофейном столике рядом — тест с двумя полосками, я мгновенно почувствовала, как меня пронзил ледяной страх. Меня буквально подкинуло на месте и снесло с дивана, на котором я благополучно лежала, приходя в себя, однако в следующее мгновение я крепко пожалела о своём порыве, так как злополучная шишка сразу разорвалась дикой болью. Саске поднял на меня задумчивый взгляд и отложил инструкцию всё на тот же кофейный столик. Я ощутила почти нестерпимое желание сгрести в кучу полоски, инструкцию, коробочки, столик, вытолкать моего столь желанного и нежеланного одновременно гостя за порог и заорать «Забудь то, что ты сейчас видел!». И хоть с Саске это явно не сработало бы, нервы были сильнее рассудка, поэтому я почти решилась оформить мои мысли в действия. Остановил меня потрескивающий от сковывающего инея голос:  
      — Ты беременна.  
      Я сумрачно кивнула, всё ещё ожидая от него непредсказуемых действий. Саске же у нас всегда был мастером внезапности.  
      — И давно тебе это известно? — Я покрылась мурашками. Так холодно он со мной со времён своего побега из деревни не разговаривал. Видимо, сейчас он был в той же степени озверения, что и тогда. Страшно что-то стало…  
      — Я… — Голос охрип настолько, что слова буквально застряли в горле, поэтому пришлось прокашляться, чтобы не показать, что его тон меня задел. — Я только сегодня сделала тест.  
      Все эти приступы тошноты, все мои слёзы и перепады настроения — вот в чём крылась причина.   
      Неожиданно в голове всплыла брошенная не так давно фраза Саске: «Жаль, что у меня нет бьякугана». Так вот к чему он это сказал! Он уже тогда стал о чём-то догадываться… Чёрт возьми, парень понял быстрее девушки — уму непостижимо!   
      Чувство стыда стало подниматься от кончиков пальцев, разливаясь буйным румянцем на щеках. Саске, заметив это, ухмыльнулся и встал с кресла, заставив меня смотреть на него снизу вверх.   
      — Теперь ты точно пойдёшь со мной, — изрёк он.  
      — Ни за что! — выпалила я и едва сдержалась, чтобы не зажать себе рот руками. Теперь он точно разозлится.   
      Чёрные глаза Саске потемнели ещё больше, а руки сжались в кулаки. Ноздри защекотал пока её лёгкий аромат грозы.  
      — Не зли меня, Сакура, я и так слишком зол на тебя, — нарочито спокойно произнёс он, но это не могло меня обмануть. Потому что я прекрасно знала, что так миролюбив Саске бывает только на грани буйного помешательства.  
      Он сделал шаг ко мне, а я автоматически шагнула назад, но, запнувшись, с размаху плюхнулась обратно на диван. Саске тут же воспользовался заминкой и навис надо мной грозной тучей, поставив по обе стороны головы руки и заглядывая в глаза.  
      — Ты. Пойдёшь. Со мной, — чётко выговаривая каждое слово, произнёс он.  
      — А с чего ты вообще взял, что это твой ребёнок? — нервно хихикнула я и тут же прикусила язык, глядя на побледневшее лицо Саске.  
      — Я, кажется, просил тебя не злить меня, — прошипел он, больно схватив меня за подбородок.  
      У меня затряслись поджилки. Бывший напарник. Предатель. Преступник класса S. Хладнокровный, неуловимый убийца. И все эти прозвища принадлежали всего-навсего одному человеку. Учиха Саске мог убить и не чихнуть даже.   
      — Знай, Сакура, я следил за тобой. — Нервный смех защекотал горло и тут же грузно провалился в желудок.   
      — Я куноичи, — с вызовом ответила я, поражаясь своей наглости. — И я всё прекрасно заметила. Беда у тебя с маскировкой.   
      А у меня беда с чувством самосохранения, потому что я умышленно выводила Саске из себя.   
      — Значит, добровольно не пойдёшь? — недобро прищурился тот.  
      Я слабо качнула головой из стороны в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от гипнотизирующих глаз. Катись к чертям, Саске-кун.   
      — Ну, что ж, сама захотела, — глухо рыкнул он и рывком дёрнул меня за руку, закидывая обмякшее от страха тело себе на плечо.  
      Я охнула от резкой боли, а затем, осознав ситуацию, стала яростно молотить кулаками по широкой спине, выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное. Но Саске, видимо, не особо напрягали мои усилия, потому что он спокойно подобрал со столика «следы преступления», положил всё это в карман, звонко хлопнул меня по ягодицам и бодро зашагал к выходу. У меня пропал дар речи от его наглости. Слёзы бессильной злобы и обиды стали застилать глаза. Я что-то кричала срывающимся на хрип голосом, била Саске по спине и плечам и старалась пнуть его в самое больное место, но все мои силы шли прахом, потому что его это ни капельки не волновало. Он просто шёл, едва ли не насвистывая фривольную песенку, словно нёс не будущую мать своего ребёнка, а обнаглевшую рабыню, которая посмела сбежать.   
      — Что здесь происходит? — раздался вдруг такой родной и невероятно грозный голос.  
      — Ино! — почти взвыла я, стараясь выглянуть из-за спины своего мучителя.  
      Я не могла видеть её лица, как ни ухищрялась, но, судя по голосу, моя подруга была чрезвычайно зла. Однако надежда на спасение растаяла так же быстро, как появилась, потому что Саске против Ино… это даже смешным не казалось. Всё было ясно ещё до начала боя.  
      — Я повторяю свой вопрос. — В голосе Ино прозвенела сталь. — Какого чёрта здесь происходит?  
      — Я увожу свою беглую жену домой, — спокойно произнёс Саске, явно тоже не воспринимая её, как противника.   
      Резко начавшаяся атака подруги захлебнулась. Ино булькнула что-то невнятное, а потом ошеломлённым голосом переспросила:  
      — Ты сказал ж… жену?  
      — Именно, поэтому пока что мирно прошу — не мешай.  
      У меня упала планка. Кровь с треском ударила в голову так, что я буквально выпрыгнула из железных объятий моего так называемого мужа, чудом извернувшись. Я кричала, топала ногами, брызгала слюной в неконтролируемом припадке. Саске отвечал мне тем же, вываливая неожиданно такой ворох недовольства, что я едва не упала. Оказывается, не только в моей голове жили здоровенные жирные тараканы. Гениальный мозг Учиха Саске тоже кишел ими. Ино, глядя на нас, только изумлённо моргала, даже не пытаясь как-то втиснуться в перепалку, ну а мы попросту не обращали на неё внимания. Это было наше, личное, лезть в которое мог сейчас только самоубийца.  
      Выдохшись, мы бешено уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша, как после длительного боя, а потом Саске кашлянул, распрямился и с ехидной ухмылкой повернулся к Ино:  
      — Вот видишь.  
      Та в ответ философски кивнула и одарила меня беспомощной, но очень добродушной улыбкой. Я чуть не застонала — и она туда же! Покричав для острастки ещё немного, я всё-таки смирилась. В конце концов, он всё равно забрал бы меня рано или поздно — в этом я не сомневалась.   
      Шагая рядом с Саске, я угрюмо молчала. Лишь дойдя до поворота я позволила себе оглянуться, о чём сразу же пожалела: Ино стояла на пороге дома и едва ли платочком нам вслед не махала! Её лицо при этом было непередаваемо счастливым.   
      Особняк клана Учиха встретил меня мрачными холодными коридорами. После уютного маленького домика Ино этот казался средневековым замком с привидениями. Замешкавшись, я притормозила было, но Саске без тени сомнения втащил меня внутрь и быстренько провёл краткую экскурсию. Бродя по тёмным холодным коридорам, я вспоминала солнечные тёплые комнаты и дурацкую планировку в моём предыдущем жилище и едва не плакала от острого желания убежать обратно. Здесь всё было чужим и пугающим, и когда я представила, что мне предстоит прожить тут всю жизнь, в душу закралось самое настоящее отчаяние.   
      Я тихо проскользнула на кухню, надеясь, что хоть тут светло, но годы запустения и отсутствия заботы плачевно сказались на всём доме. Слёзы хлынули из глаз от представившихся перспектив. Я закрыла лицо ладонями и замотала головой. Не о такой жизни я мечтала…  
      Момент появления Саске я попустила. Лишь когда сильные руки обхватили плечи и прижали меня к твёрдой мужской груди, я вынырнула из невесёлых мыслей. Сглотнув скопившийся в горле горький ком, я почувствовала, как Саске зарылся носом в мои волосы и глубоко вдохнул.  
      — Тебе здесь не нравится, — с почти неощутимым сожалением констатировал он.  
      — Здесь всё чужое, — охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом произнесла я.  
      — Ты привыкнешь, — уверенно заявил Саске.  
      — Нет. — Я горько усмехнулась. — Я никогда не привыкну ни к холоду в доме, ни к холоду в отношениях. Я никогда не привыкну к отсутствию тепла. Меня воспитали так, чтобы я дарила радость окружающим меня близким людям, получая при этом в ответ такую же радость и теплоту. Мне в новинку ледяное равнодушие. — С каждым словом мой голос становился всё тише. — Прости, но мы вряд ли уживёмся вместе.  
      Я почувствовала, как обнимающие меня руки напряглись. Саске резко развернул меня к себе лицом и пристально посмотрел в глаза. Подняв взгляд на его бледное, почти белое лицо с упрямо сжатыми губами, я грустно улыбнулась и дотронулась своими ледяными пальцами до его неожиданно горячей кожи. Мне так не хотелось признавать этот факт, но мы были слишком разными. А ещё я слишком долго ждала его, слишком повзрослела за всё то время, что плакала в ожидании. И он вернулся, но остался таким же.   
      Время неподвластно нам, правда, Саске?  
      Неожиданно он почти улыбнулся. Взял руку, которой я продолжала поглаживать его такое любимое лицо, и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья, вызвав внутри волну смятения, которая прокатилась от кончиков пальцев на ногах до корней волос. Заметив такую реакцию, Саске прижал меня свободной рукой к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
      — Я умею дарить тепло. Только смотри не обожгись.  
      Он сказал это таким голосом, что меня бросило в жар. Я пыталась что-то ответить, но воздуха катастрофически не хватало даже на то, чтобы вдохнуть.   
      Ну а дальнейшее было просто неописуемо. Ведь Саске не соврал, он действительно сумел разжечь такое пламя, о которое с лёгкостью можно было обжечься.   
      На следующий день Саске отправили на миссию вместе с Саем. Они должны были проводить какую-то важную шишку до деревни. Довольно лёгкая миссия для шиноби их уровня, но этот сноб потребовал лучших из лучших, поэтому моего пока ещё будущего мужа отправили, как лучшего из лучших, добавив для верности ещё и члена Корня АНБУ. Бедный Саске… Зная, сколько придётся провести времени с Саем, я заранее желала ему титанического терпения. Хотя он им, впрочем, никогда не отличался.  
      Я, между тем, два дня подряд выходила на дежурство, пытаясь хоть как-то отблагодарить Ино за проявленную заботу. А потом Тсунаде и мне дала задание. Совсем лёгкое, с которым я справилась всего за три дня.   
      К слову, я рассказала наставнице о своём положении, и она дала мне кое-какие травы, чтобы избавиться от тошноты, поэтому приступы больше не докучали. Иногда бывали особо острые, но я с ними быстро справлялась. Тсунаде засверкала, как новый медный самовар, узнав о беременности, и шутливо пожурила за неосмотрительность. Я ожидала по меньшей мере выговор, но наставница меня удивила. Более того, она сказала, что лично будет следить за ходом моей беременности и примет роды. Это было здорово, конечно, но всё равно немного страшновато.  
      По возвращению с миссии я, презрев душ и отдых, тут же отправилась к Ино, потому что она так и осталась в неведении насчёт меня, Саске и нашей общей заботы. И каково же было моё удивление, когда в больнице мне сказали, что Яманака Ино заболела и уже третий день не показывается на работе. Ощутив укол вины, я опрометью кинулась к ставшему почти родным дому. Ино заботилась обо мне всё время, пока я болела, а я настолько погрязла в своих проблемах, что попросту забыла о ней. Хороша подруга — ничего не скажешь.  
      Ещё на подходе я заметила, как из окна спальни Ино на втором этаже выпрыгнула тень. На секунду остановившись, фигура оглянулась на дом, давая возможность рассмотреть себя получше, и тут же сорвалась с места. Я чуть с ветки не навернулась, узнав в этом человеке своего бывшего напарника, который когда-то заменял нам Саске. Это был Сай! Какого чёрта он делал в доме Ино?!   
      На максимальной скорости преодолев оставшееся расстояние и пинком открыв дверь, которая оказалась почему-то не заперта, я взлетела на второй этаж. Возле окна в своей комнате стояла растрепанная Ино в пижаме и своих суперносках, бережно прижимающая к груди какой-то предмет. Подойдя ближе, я разглядела маску АНБУ.   
      — Свинка, — тихо позвала я.  
      Ино вздрогнула и повернулась ко мне. В её глазах стояли слёзы, которые она постаралась быстро сморгнуть, глупо надеясь, что я не заметила.  
      — Лобастая, вернулась, наконец! — чуть дрожащим голосом весело воскликнула она. — Погляди, что ты со мной сделала! Я же больше на соплю в обмороке похожа! А ну, второй медик Конохи, лечи меня! И ничего не знаю, ты виновата — ты и лечи.  
      Наигранная весёлость в её тоне заставила меня нахмуриться. Решительно поджав губы, я взяла Ино за руку, отвела её на кухню, где заварила отвар из трав, которые брала с собой на случай чего, силой влила полкружки в её больное тело и приготовилась слушать. Мои новости могли подождать, тем более что тут у нас явно намечалось ЧП.   
      Ино вывалила мне всё, начиная первой встречей и заканчивая сегодняшним днём. А я только изумлённо пучила глаза, слушая откровения и пытаясь узнать в них хотя бы отблеск того Сая, к которому привыкла за время вынужденного пребывания в одной команде. Никогда бы не подумала, что он, оказывается, был способен на такие поступки. Видимо, даже в бесчувственных личностях любовь пробуждала эмоции.   
      Я едва сдержала улыбку, вспомнив Саске. Да, любовь определённо была всесильна.  
      Постаравшись как можно более твёрдо заверить Ино, что произошедшее ещё далеко не конец, а самое настоящее многообещающее начало, я решила для отвлечения её от своих проблем поведать, наконец, свою историю. Ино так сильно округлила глаза, узнав о беременности, что мне захотелось подставить ладошки на всякий случай. Когда я закончила, она с размаху хлопнула рукой по столу и громко возмутилась, почему я ей раньше ничего не рассказывала. Мне оставалось только сидеть с повинно опущенной головой и кивать на все обвинения. Да, она моя лучшая подруга, да, скрывать всё это от нее бесчеловечно, да, по мне ремень плачет…   
      Когда Ино выдохлась, я робко взглянула в её глаза и улыбнулась. Пару мгновений она делала вид, что сердится, старательно надувала губы, а потом заливисто рассмеялась и кинулась меня обнимать, сшибив со стола кружку с недопитым отваром. Она кричала что-то мне на ухо и смеялась, а я чувствовала, как у меня на глазах выступают слёзы счастья. Я тоже хохотала, обнимая мою незаменимую подружку, и вытирала мокрые щёки и у себя, и у неё. У меня появилась семья, у Ино — возлюбленный. Будет ли у нас всё хорошо? Хочется верить…       Когда встречаешь любимого человека после долгой разлуки, внутри поселяется очень странное, тянущее чувство. Мне довелось испытать его, когда в Коноху вернулся Учиха Саске. Увидев его, я опешила настолько, что первое время понятия не имела, как себя с ним вести. То есть потом я, конечно, взяла себя в руки, но в самом начале меня задушила обида за то, что он помогал разрушать нашу несчастную деревню. Ровно до той минуты, пока Наруто не вправил ему мозги. Прямо во время того памятного боя, он сумел достучаться до этого каменного изваяния в самый пиковый момент.   
***  
      Гарь въедается в горло, мешая дышать, повсюду царит разруха. С тоской оглядываюсь, пользуясь секундной передышкой, и с трудом делаю вдох, но тут же сгибаюсь пополам от острой боли в груди. Последний удар, который я случайно пропустила, пульсирует внутри, волнами разнося по телу противное ощущение слабости.  
      К горлу подкатывает рвота, смешанная с кровью. Зажмуриваюсь, чтобы сморгнуть кислый пот, от которого щиплет глаза. Мне нужна всего секунда, чтобы перевести дух. Всего одна секунда, которой у меня попросту нет…  
      Секунда…  
      Наруто видит, как Саске заносит надо мной кусанаги для последнего удара, опрометью кидается в нашу сторону и перехватывает его руку.  
      — Саске, ты совсем спятил?! — орёт он, отшвыривая его от меня, но в ответ слышит лишь усмешку. И от этого звереет ещё сильнее.  
      Я концентрирую чакру в трясущихся руках. От слабости и волнения это удаётся с огромным трудом, но лучше так, чем совсем ничего. Кое-как справившись с несколькими более-менее серьёзными ранами, я кидаюсь на помощь рычащему Наруто, который что есть сил сдерживает острые атаки Саске, но в следующее мгновение меня отбрасывает назад мощной взрывной волной. Оказывается, крик «Чидори!», который предшествовал этому знаменательному событию, я попросту не услышала.   
      В голове звенит, перед глазами водят хороводы чёрные точки, дико хочется пить… Но ещё больше хочется, чтобы всё происходящее оказалось дурным сном. Чтобы я проснулась в своей кровати дома. В своей целой, невредимой кровати.  
      Ко мне подбегает Ино и что-то кричит, но я ничего не слышу из-за непрекращающегося звона в ушах. Всегда ухоженная подруга выглядит сейчас, как жертва бомбёжки: чёрные разводы на лице и теле, синяки, ушибы, ссадины, кровоточащие раны, даже всегда гладкая причёска растрёпана. От последнего почему-то становится немного смешно, хотя я прекрасно отдаю себе отчёт в том, что сама, наверное, выгляжу не лучше. Но Ино — это исключение из любых правил. Раз ей тоже не удаётся поддерживать имидж идеальности, значит, вокруг и в самом деле творится кошмар.  
      Ино оглядывается и неожиданно резко срывается с места, не говоря больше ни слова. Ну а я… я просто остаюсь сидеть на земле, наблюдая за битвой между учениками легендарных Саннинов — злейшими врагами… лучшими друзьями.   
      Сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы банально подняться на ноги. Максимум, что мне удаётся сделать, — это сесть на колени, упираясь руками в холодную сырую землю. Я вижу, как Наруто что-то кричит, а Саске в ответ лишь язвительно улыбается. Он всегда так делает, из-за чего их дружба с Наруто кажется особенно контрастной. Жар против потрескивающего холода. И несмотря на весь свой арсенал дзюцу Катона, Саске едва ли не инеем покрывается всякий раз, когда кидает взгляд на кого-то из нас.  
      Я пытаюсь что-то закричать, но голосовые связки не слушаются. Я, пошатываясь, встаю сначала на четвереньки, а затем — почти в полный рост. Ко мне постепенно возвращается слух, однако услышанное меня совсем не радует. Крики «Чидори!» и «Расенган!» сливаются в ушах почти в шёпот. В памяти моментально вспыхивает наполненное отчаянием и собственной беспомощностью воспоминание о безобразной сцене на крыше больницы. Я бы тогда не успела… Слишком медленная, слишком слабая…  
      Откуда в дрожащих ногах берётся сила, я и сама не понимаю, но с места получается сорваться так резко, что в полуглухих ушах свистит ветер. Я даже, кажется, что-то кричу, хоть и не слышу, что именно… Лишь бы успеть. В последний момент, в последнюю секунду вклиниться между ними. Пожертвовать собой, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Лишь бы успеть…   
      В прошлый раз ситуацию спас Какаши-сенсей, схватив этих двоих за шиворот, как нашкодивших котят, и раскидав их по разным углам. Однако спустя столько лет котята превратились в двух здоровенных тигров, и теперь надежда была только на меня. Но я такая слабая… Я не смогу…   
      Чувствую, как горячие слёзы застилают глаза, превращая двух шиноби, несущихся друг к другу в последнем смертельном рывке, в размытые силуэты.   
      Секунда.   
      Вторая.   
      Яркая вспышка и стук сердца, отдающий гулкими ударами в горло.   
      Боль… Адская, невыносимая боль, но я не могу закричать.   
      Я ничего не могу.   
      Тело немеет.  
      — Сакура-чан! — доносится до меня срывающийся крик Наруто, переходящий в хрип.  
      Невесомость… такая приятная, что хочется плакать от счастья.  
      — Саку… ра. — Равнодушный голос Саске ломается на последнем слоге.  
      Хочется горько рассмеяться, когда я слышу это. Я бы всё отдала пару лет назад за один только взгляд, в котором было бы на одну сотую меньше льда, чем обычно. Однако ни одна из моих надежд так и не оправдалась. А сейчас я не верю своим ушам, потому что в голосе, обычно безэмоциональном и равнодушном, слышится что-то вроде беспокойства. Неужели обязательно надо умереть, чтобы этот истукан проявил хоть какую-то эмоцию?  
      Хотя это уже неважно. Тело охватывает сладкая истома, боль постепенно уходит.  
      — Что ты наделал?! — придушенно хрипит Наруто, вновь вырывая меня из сладкого забытья. — Носишься со своей местью, как с писаной торбой! И чего ты добился?! А?! Отвечай! Убил брата, разрушил Коноху, уничтожил половину старейшин! А теперь и её… Сакуру-чан…  
      В ответ на гневную тираду Саске лишь напряжённо молчит. Жаль, что я не могу открыть глаза, чтобы видеть его лицо. Обескураженный Учиха — слишком редкое зрелище, чтобы пренебрегать им во имя отдыха, даже заслуженного всеми правдами и неправдами. Тем более я уже начала медленно, но верно лечить себя изнутри, как меня учила Тсунаде, тщательно концентрируя чакру и экономя её на случай нового боя.  
      — Ты же мог вернуться! Ты же мог, чёрт возьми, просто вернуться! — Я знала, что Наруто плачет, ведь он никогда не скрывает своих эмоций, какими бы они ни были. И мне сейчас до боли хочется заплакать вместе с ним.  
      — Я предатель. — Ответ Саске настолько тихий, что мне приходится напрячься, чтобы услышать его.  
      — Это неважно! Неужели ты так и не понял, что тебя тут все ждали? Мы же твои друзья! — Голос Наруто срывается на шёпот. — Мы все твои друзья: я, Сакура-чан, Какаши-сенсей, бабуля Тсунаде… Я уже молчу про всех твоих визжащих фанаток! Как же ты быстро всё забываешь. Да перебей ты хоть всё население Страны Огня, удовлетворения ты не получишь! Никогда! Твоя месть стала твоим наркотиком. Ты уже жить без неё не можешь. Брат, старейшины, повинные в смерти твоего клана, Коноха в огне — всё, дальше некуда. Сакура-чан мертва… Единственная, кто искренне любила тебя не только за твою красивую мордашку; единственная, кто проливала слёзы после твоего ухода, прячась от меня; единственная, кто всем сердцем и душой стремилась к тебе. А ты убил её…  
      Идиот, я живая! Если бы я могла, вмазала бы кулаком по блондинистой макушке! Хоронить меня вздумал, ишь ты!  
      — Тебе остаётся только добить и меня впридачу, чтобы у тебя не осталось ничего… и никого, — не слыша моих мысленных воплей, продолжает Наруто. — Давай же. Я даже сопротивляться не буду. Что ты выберешь, Саске?  
      В воздухе, пропитанном болью и битвой, виснет гнетущее молчание, а я молюсь, чтобы успеть себя подлатать к моменту принятия решения, чтобы в случае чего защитить этого бестолкового дуболома, который так легко раскидывается своей жизнью. Хотя я сомневалась, что смогу выжить при очередном столкновении с Саске. Он слишком силён даже для здоровой меня, а в нынешнем состоянии он меня просто закопает без особых усилий. Но это в любом случае даст фору Наруто. Вдруг он не сглупит и воспользуется подвернувшимся временем, чтобы если не спастись, то хотя бы успеть сориентироваться и дать отпор.  
      У меня почти получается разлепить веки, когда на наш скромный кружок обрушивается грозный вопль:  
      — Сдавайся, Лис! Коноха уничтожена, ты пойдёшь с нами!  
      Я едва приоткрываю один глаз и сквозь неясное видение замечаю плащ в красных облаках. Акацки! Чёрт бы их побрал! Как невовремя!   
      Наруто тихо рычит, повернувшись в сторону говорящего. Его лицо совсем близко от моего, поэтому я с лёгкостью могу видеть, как полоски на его щеках становятся резче и глубже, как зрачки сужаются, а глаза окрашиваются в красный цвет. Ярость Девятихвостого рвётся наружу. Мне отчаянно хочется закричать, чтобы предостеречь его, остановить, но моё тело ещё недостаточно окрепло даже для такой малости. Я лихорадочно трачу чакру, стараясь максимально быстро восстановить все повреждённые внутренние органы, чтобы суметь хоть как-то сражаться дальше, ведь без меня этот остолоп обязательно попадёт в беду, тем более что сейчас ему предстоит драться аж на два фронта. Однако то, что происходит дальше, повергает меня в натуральный шок: Саске, молчаливо наблюдающий за происходящим, внезапно вытягивает из ножен кусанаги и становится в боевую стойку, закрывая своей спиной пылающего оранжевой чакрой Наруто и меня заодно. У Наруто от удивления открывается рот, а глаза становятся круглыми-круглыми. Со мной, думается, произошла бы точно такая же метаморфоза, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства. Уж слишком внезапен этот поступок Учиха Саске, и мы пока не знаем, как именно его трактовать.  
      — Н… На… — За время, пока длится замешательство, я успеваю худо-бедно восстановить голосовые связки и хоть как-то дать понять, что я всё ещё жива.   
      Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Наруто переводит изумлённый взгляд на меня, и в следующую секунду его лицо озаряет такая радостная улыбка, что мои едва открывшиеся глаза слепит. Наруто прижимает моё пока ещё безвольное тело к себе и орёт прямо на ухо:  
      — Сакура-чан!  
      Я радуюсь мысли, что ещё не совсем восстановила слух, иначе сейчас оглохла бы снова.   
      С трудом сглотнув пересохшим горлом, я замечаю, как Саске скашивает глаза через плечо, стараясь не выпускать из вида противника. Он пару секунд наблюдает за моими слабыми попытками пошевелиться, а затем хмыкает и резко срывается с места, обрушиваясь всей мощью на какого-то синюшного парня в плаще Акацки.   
      Дальнейшее остаётся для меня размытой картинкой. От перенапряжения или, может, от облегчения, что Саске теперь с нами, я теряю сознание, погружаясь в такое желанное долгожданное забвение.   
      Прихожу в себя я от того, что кто-то трясёт меня за плечи, настойчиво и очень раздражающе подвывая знакомым до боли голосом:  
      — Сакура! Харуно! Очнись, Лобастая-а-а-а!   
      Зубы лязгают друг о друга, поэтому мне приходится собрать все резервы в больном насквозь теле, чтобы с риском откусить себе язык простонать:  
      — Пр… кр… ти…   
      — Лобастая, жива-а-ая-а-а! — Ино, охнув от радости, останавливается и тут же стискивает меня в объятиях.  
      Внутри моментально взрывается многоголосая боль, из-за которой мир меркнет перед глазами, но заново упасть в обморок, спасаясь от разрушительного восторга моей заклятой подруги, мешает появившаяся весьма вовремя Тсунаде.   
      — Пусти её, а то задушишь, — властно произносит она, одарив Ино укоризненным взглядом. — Мне надо её ещё раз осмотреть.  
      — Извините, Тсунаде-сама, — тихо бормочет Ино, возвращая меня обратно в горизонтальное положение, и смиренно отодвигается, давая место главному медику Конохи.  
      — Наруто… Саске… — воспользовавшись паузой, еле выдавливаю я, ощущая, как сердце болезненно сжимается от неприятного предчувствия.  
      — С ними всё в порядке, — усмехается Тсунаде, ощупывая крупные ожоги на моей руке. — Уже успели восемь раз поругаться и чуть не подрались, пока ты была без сознания.  
      — А Акацки… — Гарь, оставшаяся после пожарища, кажется, намертво въедается в горло, мешая говорить.  
      С трудом повернув голову, я беглым взглядом окидываю обстановку. Мы находимся в каком-то чудом уцелевшем здании: на стенах чернеет копоть, а из мебели посреди комнаты стоит только стол, на котором я, собственно, сейчас и лежу. Через разбитые окна сюда проникает лёгкий дым, принося за собой отвратный запах пожарища, и я думаю, что, наверное, ещё долго не смогу есть ничего жареного.   
      — Ушли, — говорит Тсунаде, не скрывая довольной ухмылки. — Вернее, ушли те, кто остались живы. Кое-кто даже уполз. Видела бы ты, как твоя команда отделала того синего.  
      Я круглыми глазами смотрю на свою наставницу и не верю тому, что вижу. Такой воодушевлённой она не была никогда. Наверное, за время моего отсутствия и в самом деле произошло что-то невероятное.  
***  
      Я почти не участвовала в восстановлении Конохи, сосредоточившись на больнице и посменных вахтах, которые нам с Ино перепали в изобилии. День дежурила я в паре с Тен-Тен, день — Ино с Хинатой. Поэтому деревню практически заново отстраивали Наруто, Тсунаде и… да, Учиха Саске. Узнав, что наш вечный мститель вернулся домой, я сразу круто зауважала Наруто, который сумел немного путано и неумело донести до него свою мысль. Ни у кого до этого не получалось, а у Наруто вот вышло. Это был воистину героический поступок.   
      Ино однажды, когда нам внезапно перепало дежурить вместе, хихикнула, что пора бы последнему из клана Учиха начинать активные работы по, собственно, восстановлению этого клана, ведь деревня-то уже отстроена. Больше, в принципе, заниматься нечем. А я на это замечание лишь презрительно фыркнула. Да пусть хоть завосстанавливается — мне-то что. Меня уже давно с ним не связывало ничего, кроме глупых ошибок прошлого. И даже те чувства, что всё ещё теплились где-то в самом дальнем уголке моей души, не могли помешать мне делать вид, что всё в порядке. Ино тогда только горестно покачала головой, моментально поняв, что вся моя холодность — это показуха и щит, за которым я пряталась от сочувствующих взглядов и осуждения. Правильно, кто бы мог подумать: такая любовь, такие усилия — и всё напрасно. Учиха Саске, вернувшись в деревню, взаимностью ко мне не воспылал. Ну, что ж, бывает. Хорошо, что мы с ним пересекались крайне редко. И ни разу со дня нападения Акацки так друг с другом и не заговорили.   
      Я заперла чувства глубоко внутри, запретила себе думать о том, чего уже точно никогда не будет, но всё равно в груди отзывалось болью, когда я хотя бы мельком видела его. Я дала себе установку «Забыть!», но сама же с трудом верила в это. Миллионы раз я прокручивала в голове, как мы встретимся, как он поймёт, что потерял, гоняясь за своей пресловутой местью, как потеплеют его глаза при виде нас, его друзей… И в итоге при первой же встрече он почти разрушил Коноху и почти убил меня. Чудесная сказка, которой не суждено закончиться любимым всеми «они жили долго и счастливо».  
      Однако, вопреки моей уверенности в том, чему не бывать, одним прекрасным вечером в моём доме раздался стук в дверь. К моему удивлению… нет, шоку!.. там стоял предмет моих мыслей собственной персоной. Всё такой же загадочный и холодный, чёрт бы побрал его привычки. Уставившись в его непроницаемые матовые глаза, я разинула рот от удивления, а Саске, в свою очередь, пристально оглядел меня с головы до ног. Мне сразу стало стыдно за свой потёртый временем, но бесконечно любимый халатик в цветочек. Захотелось стыдливо запахнуть его на груди покрепче, но я лишь поджала слегка дрожащие губы, борясь с желанием захлопнуть дверь.   
      Когда пауза затянулась, я всё-таки проглотила десятки вопросов, вертящихся у меня на языке, и отступила вглубь прихожей, молча приглашая гостя в дом. Саске хмыкнул, приподняв бровь, словно ничего иного от меня и не ждал, и перешагнул порог. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, вокруг стало совсем тихо, практически ощутимо. Я топталась на месте, буравя взглядом коврик в поисках выхода из неловкой ситуации, а Саске горделиво ожидал, когда хозяйка соизволит выдавить из себя хоть слово. Хозяйка пыталась, но выходило у неё откровенно плохо. Можно было, конечно, поздороваться для начала, но нужное время уже ушло. Был ещё вариант улыбнуться и предложить чай, но… чай? Саске?! Сакура, не будь маленькой! Да и улыбаться ему, откровенно говоря, как-то не особенно хотелось.   
      — Зачем ты пришёл? — Слова с трудом шли через пересохшее горло, поэтому они получились резкими по звучанию и очень недружелюбными.  
      — Невежливо с твоей стороны, — ухмыльнулся Саске, прищурившись. — Сакура…  
      Я вздрогнула от того, какой интонацией он выделил моё имя. Этакая гремучая смесь из безразличия, насмешки и чего-то смахивающего на… интимные нотки? У меня едва не подкосились колени. Мозг врубил панику на полную катушку! Надо было срочно отвлечься на что-то постороннее, в идеале — смешное до колик, чтобы не поддаваться этому колдовскому голосу! Думай, думай, думай, Сакура!  
      — К тебе пришёл гость, а ты не провожаешь его в гостиную. — Саске ненавязчиво шагнул в мою сторону, сделав это так незаметно, что я только по изменившейся атмосфере поняла, что что-то не так.  
      Я затравленно посмотрела на него и едва не проглотила язык. Он… он заигрывал со мной! Эта шальная улыбочка не могла появиться у него на губах просто так!  
      О-о-о, думай, Сакура!  
      — Не предлагаешь чашечку чая. — Саске встал практически вплотную, распространяя вокруг себя такие концентрированные волны сексуальности, что у меня задрожали руки. Пришлось спрятать их за спину, чтобы не показывать.  
      Я старалась не дышать, чтобы не чувствовать исходящие от его кожи ароматы лосьона после бритья, смолы и опилок, но язык всё равно начал чесаться. Неужели Саске прямиком с работ ко мне пожаловал?  
      Не отвлекайся! Соображай!  
      — Ну так как? — Саске наклонился к моему уху, почти касаясь его своим дыханием.  
      Его восхитительный запах сводил меня с ума, мозги плавились от близости. Казалось, что пол стал качаться под ногами, а всё тело охватила давно позабытая беспомощность. Я явственно ощущала, как внизу живота распустило щупальца что-то тягучее и тяжелое. Хотелось обнять себя руками и сделать шаг назад, разрывая почти порочную близость, но воздух вокруг стал таким плотным, что совершить отступление я просто не могла. Да и почти не хотела, что уж там.  
      Едва сдерживая дрожь, я чуть повернула голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Саске, и опешила. Да он же… он совращал меня! И упивался моей реакцией!  
      И тут почти на грани истерики и шока в моей памяти всплыла самая невероятная вещь, которая только могла прийти в голову: носки Ино! Те самые дурацкие, плюшевые, совершенно неподходящие моднице Свинке носки! Мысленно примерив их на Саске, я почувствовала, как меня с головой накрывает волной нечеловеческого хохота. Зажав рот ладонью, я беспомощно глянула на недоумевающее лицо Саске и чуть не подавилась. Он так обескураженно моргал, что мне стало тошно от попыток сдержаться, поэтому, посопротивлявшись, я всё-таки сдалась и расхохоталась.   
      — В игры со мной играть вздумала? — разозлился Саске, когда я оперлась на стену, чтобы не свалиться на пол, держась за живот.  
      Он пребольно схватил меня за руки и, скрутив их за моей спиной, с силой сдавил запястья. Смех, секунду назад удерживающий меня на безопасном расстоянии от полной капитуляции, тут же оборвался. Если честно, я буквально подавилась им, оказавшись так близко к объекту моих желаний, из-за которого я в своё время пролила столько слёз.   
      Саске злобно оскалился, прожигая во мне дыру взглядом. Я уже стала бояться, что он меня вообще сейчас прихлопнет, словно назойливую шумную муху, однако он наклонился и впился в мои губы таким жадным поцелуем, что я чуть не потеряла сознание. Его язык проник в мой рот, несмотря на то, что я пыталась сжать зубы, однако когда его рука сильнее стиснула запястья, пришлось поддаться. И уже через секунду я почувствовала, как ноги отрываются от земли…  
      Когда Саске, тяжело дыша, оторвался от меня, я едва подавила вздох разочарования, который означал бы только одно — полный крах и абсолютное унижение.   
      — Вот видишь, я могу заставить тебя быть хорошей девочкой, — произнёс Саске самодовольным, слегка дрожащим голосом, а затем шёпотом добавил, вызвав у меня неконтролируемую волну почти животного желания: — Сакура.  
      Вот так это и случилось в первый раз: в моей прихожей, прямо у стенки, почти не раздеваясь и сгорая от неистового возбуждения. Причём весь процесс отпечатался в моей памяти с точностью до секунды: сперва я запрыгнула на Саске, обхватив его талию ногами и целуя так самозабвенно, словно только этим и жила всё это время, а затем я сорвала с него рубашку, с каким-то садистским удовольствием слыша, как трещит ткань. Саске в это время вдавливал моё тело в стенку и тоже, не деликатничая, сдёргивал с меня одежду. Когда безвозвратно испорченные куски ткани, некогда бывшие довольно приличными вещами, были сброшены на пол, Саске впился зубами в мою шею и, поудобнее перехватив мои бёдра, толкнулся вперёд. Перед глазами моментально вспыхнули звёзды от яркой боли, вырвавшей откуда-то из глубины души стон, но останавливать происходящее не было никаких сил. Несмотря на то, что это был далеко не самый образцовый первый опыт, запомнившийся мне довольно неприятными ощущениями, я была счастлива. Даже когда слёзы текли по щекам. А Саске и вовсе ни на что не обращал внимания: он двигался рывками, почти с яростью вжимая меня в стену, и глухо рычал. Казалось, напади сейчас Акацки на Коноху, он бы не остановился, даже если бы они начали с моего дома.  
      Когда первый приступ боли прошёл, я стала понемногу приноравливаться под его ритм, стараясь уловить хотя бы тень приятных ощущений, но жжение между ног мешало отдаться во власть такой желанной близости. Саске оторвался от моей шеи, чтобы вернуться к губам, но внезапно остановился, заметив влажные дорожки на моих щеках. Ухмыльнувшись, он прижался губами к очередной скатывающейся по щеке слезинке и переместил одну руку с бедра ближе к промежности. Я невольно завозилась, пытаясь понять, что он задумал, но когда пальцы вдруг коснулись самой возбуждённой точки, я тонко всхлипнула и вся вытянулась в струну.  
      — Обхвати меня ногами крепче, — сипло приказал Саске, а я не посмела ослушаться.  
      Получив в своё распоряжение обе руки, Саске снова двинулся вперёд и одновременно очень бережно надавил на промежность. Концентрированное удовольствие прострелило с ног до головы, и чтобы не свалиться на пол, мне пришлось вцепиться в скользкие от пота плечи Саске даже не пальцами, а ногтями. Саске в ответ на этот жест немного скривился, но в то же время на его лице отразился самый настоящий триумф. Оскалившись в усмешке, он вдруг резко поставил меня на пол, а затем развернул спиной к себе и снова прижал к стене. Одной рукой он нырнул между ног, растирая пальцами чувствительное место, а второй — потянулся к груди. Чуть наклонившись, он прикусил зубами моё ухо, оттягивая мочку, и прошипел:  
      — Кричи.  
      Снова проникнув в меня, Саске с наслаждением выдохнул и сдавил пальцами сосок, не переставая ласкать точку между ног. И через пару минут я поняла, что больше не могу стоять прямо на подкашивающихся ногах. Буквально повиснув на руках Саске, я могла только жалобно постанывать, срываясь на выкрики, и пытаться удержать равновесие. Это было куда больше того, что я вообще ожидала испытать. И не сказать, что меня это так уж разочаровало.  
      Услышав, как Саске протяжно застонал, наваливаясь на меня всем телом, я упёрлась руками в стену, чтобы предотвратить неминуемое падение, и с трудом перевела дыхание. Яркого внеземного оргазма испытать не получилось, конечно, но сам факт свершившегося наполнял меня таким счастьем, что хотелось лечь прямо на пол, свернуться уютным комочком и замурлыкать.   
      Лишь один человек мог испортить этот волшебный миг. И имя ему — Учиха Саске.  
      — Ещё я могу заставить тебя быть и плохой девочкой, — самодовольно произнёс он, разворачивая меня к себе. — Ты родишь мне сына, — добавил он, окончательно разбивая вдребезги любые романтичные порывы.  
      — Я… Что-о-о?!   
      Повернувшись к Саске, я сверкающими от гнева глазами уставилась на него, стараясь если не испепелить на месте, то хотя бы дать понять, насколько я недовольна его высказыванием. Саске в ответ лишь приподнял брови. Его явно озадачила моя реакция.  
      — С какой это радости я должна рожать тебе детей? — язвительно поинтересовалась я.  
      В груди клокотал гнев, а руки чесались от желания садануть его по макушке своим фирменным ударом, чтобы выбить всю дурь. С трудом сдерживая себя в узде, я ждала ответа, который определил бы мои дальнейшие действия раз и навсегда. И какая-то часть моего подсознания истово молилась, чтобы Саске ответил правильно.  
      — А почему нет? — Саске дёрнул плечом. — По-моему, ты должна быть рада, что я именно тебя выбрал.  
      От возмущения у меня пропал голос. Я стала бояться, что банально задохнусь от гнева и невозможности высказать всё, что я о нём думаю. А как же любовь? А как же чувства? Сердце в груди так болезненно сжалось, что пришлось прижать ладонь к шее, чтобы предотвратить неминуемый всплеск эмоций.  
      — Я тебе не инкубатор! — прошипела я. — Уходи, видеть тебя больше не желаю!  
      Саске едва заметно дёрнулся от моих слов.  
      — Сакура… — Он устало потёр виски. — Не пори горячку. Я же знаю, что ты давно этого хотела, и твой сегодняшний поступок доказал всё в полной мере. — Его глаза на мгновение сверкнули, а губы искривились в язвительной усмешке.  
      Окружающий меня воздух пропал, погружая тело в полнейший вакуум.   
      — Вон, — почему-то сипло прошептала я. — Вон из моего дома!  
      Саске несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на меня, затем поднял свою разорванную рубашку, попутно наградив меня столь ненавистной высокомерной ухмылкой, и вышел за дверь. Молча. Потому что я выгнала. Я…  
      Сползая по стенке на пол, я уже не могла сдерживать слёзы. Содрогаясь от рыданий и пытаясь проглотить огромный ком в горле, я несколько секунд давилась своей истерикой, надеясь, что Саске отошёл на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не слышать вопля отчаяния, который клокотал у меня в груди. Зажав рот ладонью, я жалобно заскулила и неожиданно потянулась к телефонной трубке, которая так кстати лежала на тумбочке неподалёку. Постоянно соскальзывая с нужных цифр, я набрала знакомый с детства номер.   
      — Яманака Ино, слушаю, — раздался звонкий голосок на том конце провода.  
      — Свинка-а-а… — простонала я и сорвалась, наконец, на громкие рыдания. Меня давила, душила, изнуряла обида, подпитываемая жутким осознанием, что мечты не сбывается. Мечты для того и созданы, чтобы всё время разочаровывать.  
      Ино, с первых же секунд поняв, что происходит, молча бросила трубку и уже через десять минут стучалась в мою дверь. Едва успев натянуть халат и смыть следы крови, я открыла, и в дом тут же ворвался белокурый ураган. Ино схватила меня за руку и утащила на кухню, щебеча что-то про садовника и кухарку, которые подружились ещё месяц назад, но до сих пор делают вид, будто не встречаются, несмотря на то, что в Конохе только ленивый не сплетничает об их отношениях. Она рассказывала мне байки со стройки, варила какао, хохотала и корчила уморительные физиономии. При этом она не задавала ни единого вопроса, стараясь даже не смотреть в мою сторону, чтобы не смущать пристальным вниманием. А я стискивала ледяными пальцами горячую кружку и едва не лопалась от признательности. Сколько бы мы ни ссорились, сколько бы ни делили всякую ерунду, мы оставались подругами. Самыми лучшими, самыми заклятыми.  
      Спустя четыре недели я почти успокоилась и почти смирилась с тем, что опять наступила на грабли по имени Учиха Саске. Однако забыть и выкинуть из головы этот эпизод всё равно не получалось, как я ни пыталась. Ни разу за это время Саске не соизволил прийти ко мне ради того, чтобы хотя бы просто поговорить. Более того — мы даже на улице не пересекались, несмотря на то, что и он, и я частенько бывали на стройках по тем или иным причинам. Но вместо того чтобы расслабиться и принять всё, как должное, я постоянно была в напряжении, потому что всё время, что я проводила вне дома, за мной внимательно следили чужие глаза. Я не сомневалась, что они принадлежат именно Саске, но поймать его с поличным так и не смогла.   
      — Эй, Лобастая! Ты чего такая задумчивая? — В мой кабинет вихрем влетела Ино и, плюхнувшись в кресло напротив, наградила меня счастливой улыбкой. — Твоя смена во сколько заканчивается?  
      Я не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, глядя на её сияющую моську. В последнее время только жизнерадостность Свинки вытягивала меня из пучин чёрной меланхолии, поэтому меня временами ела совесть за то, что я так и не рассказала ей про то, что случилось между мной и Саске в тот вечер. Несмотря на это, она только пожимала плечами, говоря, что горит от любопытства синим пламенем, но готова ждать, сколько угодно, пока я созрею на откровенность. Зная о том, насколько сильно Ино любит выпытывать чужие секреты, я была ей вдвойне признательна, ведь мало кто из близких подруг выдержит такую длительную пытку неизвестностью.   
      Задумчиво глянув на часы, я констатировала, что моя смена, в общем-то, уже закончилась, и приготовилась слушать воодушевлённо взвизгнувшую подругу.  
      — У меня предложение на миллион баксов! — Она облизнула губы и лукаво улыбнулась.  
      В общем, согласно этому предложению, мы напились. Вдрызг, в зюзю, в дрова, до зелёных соплей — кому как угодно. Добравшись до нужной кондиции, я, наконец, выложила в порыве пьяной откровенности всё, что наболело, и мы дружно поревели на тему, что все мужики — козлы. А когда запасы спиртного попросту закончились в баре, где мы заливали моё горе, пришлось собираться домой, что мы и сделали. Как ни странно, Ино оказалась трезвее и буквально несла меня на своей спине. Пару раз мы падали в кусты, оглашая двор пьяным хихиканьем. Я почти не помнила дорогу до дома, и последнее, что отпечаталось в памяти, — приближающаяся подушка…  
      Утро ознаменовалось головной болью и ударившей по ушам приглушенной руганью. Я замычала, пытаясь пошевелиться, и тут же отказалась от этой затеи, потому что помимо головы у меня болело… да всё у меня болело, включая ногти и волосы. Казалось, я вся была соткана из сплошной ноющей боли.  
      С трудом разлепив глаза, я прищурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, когда именно успела стать вампиром и возненавидеть солнечный свет, и охнула, услышав грохочущий шум упавшего предмета. Следом послышался отборный мат Ино. Вяло улыбнувшись, я подивилась её словарному запасу и вдруг напряглась. Желудок, до этого отзывающийся полудохлым урчанием, внезапно превратился в устремившийся к горлу воздушный шарик. Резво поднявшись на ноги, чтобы предотвратить чудовищный похмельный позор, я заскулила и, с трудом ни во что не врезаясь, понеслась в туалет. Лишь скорчившись над унитазом, я вспомнила, что сегодня не моя смена, и испытала не очень уместный в таком положении приступ счастья. Ино повезло меньше. Извинюсь перед ней как-нибудь потом.  
      Закончив общаться с унитазом, я вытерла дрожащими руками испарину со лба и на всякий случай решила посидеть ещё немного — вдруг организму захочется повторить.  
      Прислушиваясь к доносящейся суете по ту сторону двери, я пыталась припомнить, когда мне последний раз было настолько плохо после попойки. Кажется, это было до того, как Тсунаде научила меня пить так, чтобы не испытывать похмелья. Мы тогда собрались у Наруто по поводу его дня рождения и выпили всё спиртное, которое только существовало в Конохе. Меня до сих пор удивляло, как в нас, тогда ещё едва переступивших двадцатилетний порог юнцов, влезло такое количество. Спустя три года я поняла, насколько мне повезло, что я в тот раз не умерла от похмелья. Хотя, судя по ощущениям, сейчас организм решил отыграться за все мои предыдущие попойки, включая эту.  
      Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, я снова согнулась над унитазом, пытаясь опорожнить уже давным-давно пустой желудок. Проводить Ино на работу у меня так и не получилось. К слову, каким образом она умудрилась выжить при том, что я едва могла шевелить конечностями? И не просто выжить, а суметь дотащить моё пьяное тело до дома, уложить его в кровать, а сегодня ни свет ни заря вскочить на работу, навести марафет и убежать, огласив дом мстительным «Я тебе это припомню, Лобастая!». Неужто Свинка тоже была в курсе о тайной технике Тсунаде «нет-отходняку-но-дзюцу»?  
      Эх…  
      Выползла из туалета я только ближе к обеду с мыслью, что надо что-нибудь съесть, а то меня рвёт вхолостую. Обидно терять такой настрой попусту. Распахнув холодильник, я скривилась и трагично вздохнула, потому что кроме застывшего на стенках инея, внутри не было ничего. Совершенно. Даже несчастных яиц, которые есть, по-моему, даже у самого безалаберного человека. Неужели Свинка настолько помешалась на своих диетах, что совсем забыла про то, что желудок человеку дан не только для того, чтобы урчать?  
      Вздохнув, я подумала было, что надо сходить в магазин за чем-нибудь съестным, но ощутимо подкосившиеся ноги заставили меня резко передумать. Наверное, эту миссию лучше будет перепоручить Ино. Всё равно у неё по пути был круглосуточный продовольственный магазин.   
      Взяв трубку, я набрала номер приёмной и, услышав умирающий голос подруги, не сдержала улыбки. Видимо, ей сейчас было ничуть не лучше, чем мне. Получив порцию недовольства и упрёков на тему моего везения, я выпросила, наконец, мрачное обещание затариться продуктами и со спокойной душой пошла обратно в спальню, чтобы торжественно умирать до вечера.  
      Ино явилась ближе к восьми. Бухнув на стол в кухне увесистые сумки с провизией, она посмотрела на моё бледное лицо, покачала головой и принялась хлопотать, ни на минуту не прекращая посыпать мою голову пеплом. Узнав от неё, что я не второй медик, а пьянь коноховская, по которой вытрезвитель плачет, я отпила наспех приготовленный отвар и скривилась. Голова болела так, что хотелось биться ею о все выступающие поверхности, а трескотня Ино добавляла к этой боли значительный градус раздражения, поэтому чтобы не поругаться с подругой в пух и прах, я пожелала ей спокойной ночи и поползла в комнату. Говорят, что утро вечера мудренее. Вот и проверим.  
      Едва утреннее солнце коснулось занавесок, я приоткрыла один глаз и поняла, что все присказки — полная брехня. Закашлявшись, как старый астматик, я сделала попытку умереть от нехватки воздуха, но прилетевшая на эти звуки Ино спасла положение. Попытавшись её поблагодарить, я открыла было рот и в полном изумлении поняла, что не могу произнести ни слова. Озадаченно посмотрев на хмурую подругу, я сипло промычала что-то и беспомощно развела руками, шмыгнув при этом намертво забитым соплями носом.  
      — Припадочная ты моя, — закатив глаза, проворчала Ино. — Лежи уже. Я сегодняшнюю смену сама отработаю. Но, запомни, ты мне будешь должна, как земля колхозу, ясно?!  
      Я суетливо закивала, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое чувство благодарности. Тем более что, судя по виду, Ино вряд ли хотела оставлять меня в таком состоянии в одиночестве. Но работа оставалась работой, и бросать всё на несчастную Хинату было просто кощунственно.   
      Проводив Ино и помахав ей рукой на прощание, я тщательно закрыла дверь и, едва переставляя конечности, поползла обратно в комнату, чтобы забыться сном. Меня снова невероятно тошнило, а чувство слабости заставляло вяло кряхтеть и желать скорейшей кончины, потому что только она могла избавить меня от страданий.  
      Сколько именно мне удалось провести в забытье, я не знала, но когда в дверь раздался громовой стук, солнце освещало почти всю комнату. Это означало, что время приблизилось к обеду. А может, даже чуть перевалило за него.  
      Решив, что все гости могут идти в лес, я снова завернулась в одеяло, намереваясь продлить чудесные мгновения сна, но визитёр не успокаивался — он продолжал колошматить несчастную дверь так, что через несколько секунд у меня разболелась голова. Заворчав, я сползла с кровати и, не снимая одеяла, поплелась на первый этаж. Попутно я несколько раз обозвала нехорошими словами дурацкую планировку дома, из-за которой комнаты для сна и гостиная оказались наверху, а остальные бытовые мелочи, вроде кухни, туалета и ванной, — внизу. Однако вместе с этими неудобствами меня сейчас непередаваемо бесило то, что и входная дверь тоже логично располагалась на первом этаже. Мне иррационально хотелось, чтобы она сейчас переместилась на второй. Тогда мне не пришлось бы скакать по ступенькам, ощущая недовольное ворчание потревоженного желудка.   
      Мысленно пожелав всем почтальонам и потенциальным курьерам гореть в Аду, я распахнула дверь без контрольного вопроса «кто там?» и круглыми глазами уставилась на человека, который стоял на улице и с несвойственной ему терпеливостью ждал ответа.   
      — Саске-кун… — выдавила я, впав в ступор. Он не мог прийти сюда, ведь он же не знал… — Нет, это глюки, — уверенно заявила я и закрыла дверь. Что только не привидится в бреду, честное слово.  
      Повернувшись, чтобы вернуться обратно и продолжить прерванный сон, я едва не ткнулась в широкую мужскую грудь и озадаченно притормозила. Глюки стали навязчивыми и… материальными?  
      — Ты по-прежнему слишком медленная, — послышался самодовольный голос.  
      Я сжала дрожащими руками одеяло и подняла взгляд, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку и нездорово офигеть от этого. На меня смотрел Учиха Саске, собственной персоной.   
      Покачнувшись, я хотела было с грацией коровы рухнуть на пол, но Саске вовремя протянул руку и дёрнул меня на себя, восстанавливая равновесие.  
      — Ты заболела, что ли? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался он.  
      Я едва не расхохоталась. Ну разумеется нет, я просто так стою в тридцатиградусную жару, обёрнутая в одеяло, как рис в нори, с красным носом, воспалёнными глазами и зеленоватым цветом лица.   
      Решив высказать всё наболевшее, я подняла было руку, но тут же передумала, потому что к горлу подкатил липкий гадкий комок из тошноты. Пришлось спешно сбрасывать свои покровы и лететь в туалет, впервые за всё время пребывания в гостях у Ино радуясь такой планировке. Всё-таки санузел на первом этаже не такое уж плохое решение!   
      Саске от изумления даже не попытался меня остановить, молча провожая взглядом уносящееся в панике тело. Хотя, если бы он попытался… Словом, случилась бы самая настоящая катастрофа, и такого позора Саске мне точно не простил бы.   
      Когда удалось, наконец, успокоить бунтующий желудок, я посмотрела на себя в зеркало и невольно скривилась: обескровленные губы сливались с бледным до синевы лицом, делая меня похожей на блин; покрасневшие глаза были мутными и слезились, а сбившиеся в один комок волосы теперь больше напоминали пакли. Я усмехнулась, почёсывая щёку. М-да, ну и портрет. Хоть иди в академию, чтобы пугать будущих генинов.  
      Задумавшись о своём, я не сразу увидела, что в зеркале, помимо моей неземной красоты, отражается ещё одна физиономия, только ужасно хмурая и неприветливая.  
      — Что с тобой? — поняв, что его заметили, спросил Саске. Он стоял, облокотившись на косяк и сверлил меня взглядом, вызывая здоровое раздражение внутри.  
      — Заболела! — огрызнулась я, умываясь приятной тёплой водичкой.   
      — Чем?  
      Этот вопрос меня добил окончательно, заставив чердак задымиться и от температуры, и от быстро растущего гнева. Я круто развернулась, отчего голова моментально закружилась, и вперила язвительный взгляд в Саске. Тот ещё больше нахмурился. Видимо, выглядела я в этот миг особенно впечатляюще.  
      — А чем обычно болеют люди, Учиха Саске-кун? — растянув последний суффикс, ядовито поинтересовалась я.  
      Для сохранения горделивого вида мне приходилось держаться за раковину позади, чтобы не упасть, потому что ноги предательски задрожали от слабости. Но Саске было не так просто ввести в заблуждение, поэтому он сразу просёк мой манёвр и, в одно мгновение оказавшись рядом, схватил меня за плечо.  
      — Не называй меня так, — зашипел он, злобно прищурившись.  
      — Ну как же мне называть тебя, о, Великий Потомок Клана Учиха? — Я сама не верила в то, что говорила, но помноженное на постоянную тошноту недомогание творило чудеса, вынимая даже не из горла, а откуда-то из глубины души такие слова, какие я попросту не посмела бы произнести в более адекватном состоянии.  
      — Я забираю тебя к себе, — помолчав немного, сухо обронил Саске и, взяв меня за предплечье, потянул в сторону выхода.  
      Я сначала обомлела, по инерции сделав несколько шагов, а потом стала яростно сопротивляться. Жар с такой силой ударил в голову, что у меня, кажется, в самом деле повалил пар из ушей. Я вырвала свою руку из его железных пальцев и выскочила из ванной. Встав посреди прихожей, я заорала:  
      — А не пошёл бы ты!   
      — Успокойся, Сакура. — Саске тоже вышел из ванной и снова облокотился на косяк, исподлобья глазея на мою бурную реакцию.  
      — Успокойся?! Да я бы рада успокоиться, но почему-то до сих пор продолжаю волноваться и что-то чувствовать к тебе! И, знаешь, что? Вот где у меня уже эти чувства сидят! Я устала жить этим, постоянно на что-то надеяться! Сначала влюбилась, как последняя идиотка, таскалась по пятам, подвывая в унисон со всеми: «Саске-ку-ун»! И, не обращая внимания на откровенное равнодушие, на презрение с твоей стороны, терпела! Терпела и верила, что ты, видя моё отношение, видя мои старания, видя, каких успехов я достигаю, чтобы нравиться тебе, прозреешь, наконец! Посмотришь на меня другими глазами! — Я чувствовала, что меня понесло, но остановиться сейчас не смогла бы даже под страхом смерти. Слишком много всего накопилось невысказанного, как гной под кожей, который требовалось вычистить. — Но ты ушёл. Ты даже не подумал, как глубоко обидел своих преданных друзей. Погнался за химерой! Но я все эти годы верила! Верила, несмотря ни на что, ни на кого… Я знала, что ты вернёшься. Я просто это знала. И что ты сделал первым делом, кода вернулся домой? Чуть не уничтожил свою родную деревню! Родную, понимаешь?   
      — Сакура, я сейчас не настроен выслушивать подобное, — раздражённо проскрипел Саске.  
      — Не настроен? Нет, ну вы только подумайте! Он не настроен! Он! А я? Как же я? Как же Наруто? Как же все те, кто тебя любил и продолжает любить? Ты бессердечный, холодный, бесчувственный, обнаглевший вконец эгоист! И мне надоело твоё «Я»! Мне надоело всё время выслушивать то, что хочется тебе! Ты хоть раз подумал о ком-нибудь кроме себя? Ну хоть разочек? Ма-а-аленький такой?       — Саске угрюмо молчал, пожирая меня глазами. — Я так и подумала. Ни разу! Ни разу ты не подумал о тех, кто нуждался в тебе… В ком нуждался ты сам. Всегда только самодовольное «Я», всегда твоя любимая и самая близкая подруга, даже почти любовница — месть…  
      Адреналин отступил так же внезапно, как нахлынул, оставив после себя жуткую усталость. Я села прямо посреди комнаты на холодный пол и разрыдалась, как маленькая девочка, шумно всхлипывая и размазывая кулаками слёзы по щекам. В голове произошёл атомный взрыв, пронёсшийся по всему телу диким ураганом. Я сорвалась. Высказала всё, что копилось с детства. Скинула груз с сердца, и теперь осталась только пустота. Звенящая такая, громкая.  
      — Ненавижу тебя, как же я тебя ненавижу! — тихо повторяла я, истерично всхлипывая. — Подавись ты самим собой и оставь меня в покое, наконец! Не хочу больше, надоело… Как же я устала…  
      Когда я подняла глаза, Саске уже не было в комнате.  
      Вечером пришла Свинка и напичкала меня всевозможными таблетками, что-то причитая по поводу крайне серого и некрасивого внешнего вида. Видела бы она меня несколько часов назад, когда я сидела на полу и превращала своё лицо в опухшую красную морду… Наверное, она бы меня просто прибила из гуманных соображений, поэтому делиться с ней подробностями сегодняшнего дня не было никакого желания. Тем не менее, мысли о Саске не выходили у меня из головы весь день. Несколько раз у меня просыпалось что-то похожее на совесть из-за брошенных в пылу резких слов, но потом память услужливо подкидывала особо красочные картинки из прошлого и сожаление сразу пропадало. Надеюсь, наш сегодняшний разговор заставил его немного задуматься. Хотя… кого я обманывала? Это же Учиха Саске, который везде мог найти виноватых. К слову, это было ещё одной причиной, по которой я не стала рассказывать Ино про его визит. Зная её горячий нрав, я не сомневалась, что она прямо в халате побежит к Саске и добавит ему тумаков, чтобы жизнь маком не казалась. Это было недопустимо, потому что терять во цвете лет лучшую подругу мне никак не улыбалось.  
      Отправившись спать, я сперва заперла в окно, чтобы меня среди ночи не продуло сквозняками, а потом завернулась в одеяло. Лучше подумать обо всём завтра, сегодня у меня слишком мало сил.   
      Хлопок двери внизу, знаменующий, что Ино ушла на работу, заставил меня вздрогнуть. Ощутив укол совести, я встала с кровати, открыла окно и выглянула наружу. Свежий воздух ознобом прошёлся по коже, и я поспешила снова захлопнуть его и нырнуть обратно в теплоту комнаты. Однако прямую спину Ино, которая бодрой походкой вышагивала по дороге, я всё равно могла видеть. Бедная Свинка… Дежурство вообще крайне утомительное занятие, а если оно случается каждый день, то и вовсе слечь можно. И хоть Ино не показывала виду, по её глазам было видно, как сильно она уставала. Сжав руку в кулак, я твёрдо пообещала и ей, и себе, что выйду завтра на работу. Температура всё равно, кажется, вернулась в норму, а тошнота после вчерашнего пока не навещала. Сегодня надо было бы ещё отлежаться, чтобы убедиться в своём выздоровлении, но завтра обязательно на пост!  
      Ободрившись этой мыслью, я сбегала на кухню, где приготовила себе кофе и пару тостов с шоколадной пастой, и вернулась обратно в спальню, чтобы позавтракать и полистать журнал, который Ино приволокла накануне. Забравшись с ногами на кровать, я умостила все принадлежности на тумбочке и повернулась в сторону распахнутого настежь окна. Успев порадоваться свежему воздуху и яркому солнышку, я внезапно замерла и покрылась колючими мурашками от осознания, что получасом ранее я совершенно точно это окно закрывала. Нахмурившись, я покопалась в памяти на предмет провалов, но, не найдя таковых, пожала плечами и впилась зубами в тост. В конце концов, вражеского присутствия я не чувствовала, а значит, опасность мне точно не угрожала.  
      — Сакура.  
      Я вздрогнула и, подавившись застрявшим в горле куском, медленно повернула голову к окну. На подоконнике сидел никто иной, как Учиха Саске. Увидев отражение полнейшего шока в моих глазах, он ухмыльнулся и, мягко спрыгнув с подоконника, спросил:  
      — Как ты?   
      Мне показалось, что нижняя челюсть у меня попросту отвалилась.  
      — Я принёс тут… ну, немного трав лечебных. Мне сказали, что они помогают… — На бледном от природы лице Саске появился лёгкий румянец, вогнавший меня не просто в шок, а в священный ужас.   
      Кто ты, и куда ты дел бесчувственного эгоиста, которого я вчера так отчитывала?!  
      Пока я медленно приходила в себя, Саске протянул мне мешочек, не найдя, видимо, больше слов, а я выпучилась на него, как генин на свиток с заданием. Из ослабшей руки медленно, как будто бы нехотя, вывалился бутерброд, звучно шмякнувшись сладким шоколадом прямо на чистый пол. Саске, проследив взглядом его полёт, сжал губы в тонкую полоску и нахмурился. Румянец на его щеках стал ещё ярче, а у меня окончательно помутилось в голове. Свят-свят, никогда бы не подумала, что доживу до момента, когда увижу Саске смущённым до такой степени…   
      Опомнившись, наконец, я протянула руку и взяла лёгкий мешочек, прошептав невнятное «спасибо». Саске в ответ сурово кивнул, что вызвало у меня улыбку. Он как будто мне только что спецзадание дал в секретном свитке и благословил в путь. Всё-таки Саске был неисправим. Хотя и не безнадёжен, как мне недавно казалось.   
      Постаравшись как можно бодрее спрыгнуть с кровати, чтобы показать, что я не такая уж размазня, я вдруг ощутила прилив не самых приятных ощущений. В глазах у меня потемнело, в ушах повис гул, а желудок свернулся в калачик и совершил головокружительный кульбит, из-за чего мерзкая тошнота снова подкатила к горлу. Зажав рот ладонью, я беспомощно глянула на Саске и пулей полетела на первый этаж.   
      — Часто с тобой такое? — раздался рядом голос, когда я закончила прощаться с завтраком.  
      Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, я сердито оглянулась и, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, мрачно кивнула. Саске задумчиво потёр переносицу, затем, дождавшись, когда я поднимусь на ноги, подошёл ближе и пристально посмотрел мне в глаза.  
      — Жаль, что у меня нет бьякугана, — произнёс он с ухмылкой.  
      Я опешила. О чём это он? Саске, не обращая внимания на явное замешательство, сжал пальцами мой подбородок и, наклонившись, поцеловал. Легко, почти невесомо, оставив на губах привкус мяты. Опешив, я дождалась, когда он отстранится, и ошеломлённо пробормотала:   
      — Я ведь даже рот прополоскать не успела…  
      Саске удивлённо моргнул, а потом отшатнулся от меня. Закрыв рот рукой, он круто развернулся и упёрся ладонью в стенку, а я обиженно надулась. Подумаешь! Какие мы нежные! Сам ведь целоваться полез, я не заставляла!   
      Поджав губы, я хотела было сказать что-нибудь обидное, но тут моё внимание привлекли дрожащие плечи Саске. Это что ещё такое? Недоверчиво приблизившись, я услышала сдавленный смех и, ощутив почти детскую обиду, громко фыркнула:  
      — Не смешно!  
      Саске звучно шарахнул по стене кулаком, парализовав меня очередным шоком, и медленно повернулся. На его лице была вновь та самая, въевшаяся в кожу маска, и лишь затухающие искорки в глазах подтверждали, что увиденное мной только что не было обманом зрения. Неужели удар по стене действительно помогал обрести душевное равновесие? Я с сомнением посмотрела на свои руки. Нет, мне даже пробовать не стоило. Учитывая мои способности, я могла не только стену снести, но ещё и пару соседних домов сровнять с землёй.  
      Саске между тем молча взял меня за руку и повёл на кухню. Там он так же молча заварил травки, которые принёс с собой, и напоил получившимся отваром меня, ревностно следя, чтобы я выпила всё до последней капли. Глядя, как я двумя руками держу кружку и делаю большие глотки, выдыхая после каждого раза, он пару раз порывался улыбнуться, но предусмотрительно сдерживался. А я, заметив это, не стала показывать вида. Не хотелось ещё больше смущать Саске, ведь он и так сегодня показал мне слишком много своих скрытых черт, о которых я раньше и понятия не имела.   
      — Я пойду. — Он поднялся со стула, когда кружка оказалась благополучно опустошена. — Вечером выпьешь этот отвар ещё раз.  
      Дождавшись моего кивка, он удовлетворённо хмыкнул и повернулся в сторону двери.  
      — Саске, — неожиданно даже для самой себя позвала я. Он повернул голову, изогнув при этом бровь. — Спасибо, — со всей искренностью произнесла я.  
      Ответом мне послужила мимолётная ухмылка. В следующее мгновение Саске буквально испарился. Я посмотрела на остывающую кружку, ко дну которой прилипли чаинки, и улыбнулась. Похоже, не только Наруто обладал силой убеждения достаточной для того, чтобы перевоспитать даже самого бесчувственного чурбана.  
      Пришедшая вечером Ино силой влила в меня ещё литра четыре различных самых отваров, приговаривая, что я недостаточно поправилась, чтобы выходить на работу, когда я заикнулась, что хотела бы сменить её на посту дежурства. Однако вовсе не врачебное рвение озадачило меня больше всего, а странный блеск голубых глаз. Я насторожилась было, собираясь выспросить у Ино все подробности, но так и не смогла, потому что она, мечтательно улыбнувшись, стала мурлыкать какую-то навязчивую мелодию. Такой вид у неё был только в одном случае: когда она беззаветно влюблялась. Поэтому я решила, что допрашивать её в таком состоянии без толку. Радовало одно: она, кажется, была счастлива. Интересно, кто этот красавчик?   
      До конца недели Саске каждый день приходил ко мне, каждый день приносил травы и сам скрупулезно заваривал их, затем следил, как я допиваю отвар, и уходил. Разговаривали мы мало, и всплесков эмоций я у него больше не наблюдала. Саске оставался холодным, равнодушным и сдержанным, хотя мне большего и не надо было. Мне хватало возможности видеть его каждый день, чувствовать его скупую заботу. Это было такое редкое удовольствие, что я ловила каждую минуту. К слову, Саске ни одним словом, ни одним намёком не напоминал о том, что случилось между нами четыре недели назад. И это, признаться, ощутимо так цепляло, ведь он, в конце концов, был у меня первым.   
      Когда самочувствие стало потихоньку налаживаться, заставляя организм работать по привычной схеме, я вдруг остро поняла, что хочу снова заболеть, чтобы Саске продолжал приходить в дом Ино и лечить меня отварами, наблюдая за тем, как я медленно пью. Я так старалась отречься от своих чувств, так ревностно следила за тем, чтобы избавиться от зависимости, но Саске со своим влиянием просто пришёл и разбил в пух и прах все мои усилия. И теперь стал мне ещё больше необходим, чем раньше. До такой степени, что хотелось взвыть.  
      Я застонала и со злостью ударила по стене кулаком так, что кожа на костяшках мгновенно лопнула. Боль и вид крови ни капельки не отрезвили меня, даже наоборот — слёзы стали постепенно закипать в глазах, заставляя меня кусать губы от отчаяния. Сев на кровать, я закрыла лицо руками и всхлипнула. Ну почему? Где всё пошло не так, если я угодила в эту дурацкую ловушку? Я ведь хотела простого счастья, чтобы семья была и дети, и быт совместный, и дом. Но вместо того чтобы влюбиться в нормального парня, я полюбила самого бесчувственного человека на свете. Не видать мне тихого семейного счастья, как своих ушей!  
      — Что с тобой? — Ледяной голос заставил меня подпрыгнуть на месте.  
      Я уставилась заплаканными глазами на сидящего на подоконнике хмурого Саске и чертыхнулась, кляня себя за глупую истерику.   
      Саске спрыгнул с подоконника и грозно навис надо мной, скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Кто тебя обидел?  
      «Ты!» — криком застыло на губах, но из горла не вылетело ни звука, поэтому я лишь опустила голову так, что волосы закрыли лицо. В следующее мгновение тёплые грубые пальцы коснулись моего подбородка, заставляя поднять взгляд. Я посмотрела в матовые глаза Саске и постаралась загнать в самый угол сознания свои чувства, чтобы он не смог прочесть их. Его брови сошлись на переносице, образуя морщинку, губы сжались в тонкую полоску, а глаза пытливо впились в моё лицо, пытаясь выведать причину слёз. Я ненавидела его в этот момент до такой степени, что, казалось, готова была разлюбить сию же секунду. Однако это, судя по всему, было вообще невозможно. Я слишком любила его: его несносный характер, его ледяное равнодушие, его ставшие такими родными непроницаемые глаза, непослушные волосы — я могла перечислять бесконечно. И ровно за это же я его и ненавидела.   
      Почувствовав тошноту, я скривилась и задышала глубже, чтобы сдержаться хотя бы в этот раз. Днём ранее я всё-таки вылезла из своей вынужденной консервной банки и решила сходить в аптеку, чтобы прикупить тесты на беременность, ведь теперь не только тошнота, но и задержка не давали мне покоя. Хотя сама идея беременности казалась мне абсурдом. Это же случилось всего один раз! Тем более в тот период цикла, когда шансы были минимальными. В общем, несколько минут назад я решилась на эксперимент и как раз собиралась идти его проверять, когда меня накрыла истерика и нагрянувший Саске.   
      Оттолкнув озадаченного гостя, я молча встала с кровати и проследовала в ванную комнату. По пути я не оборачивалась, но прекрасно знала, что он всенепременно пошёл следом. При мысли о том, что Саске, возможно, станет отцом, я хихикнула, но следующая мысль о том, что я сама могу стать матерью, бросила меня в холодный пот. Я выдохнула, попутно вытирая выступившую на лбу испарину. Спокойствие… Этого просто не могло случиться!   
      Ванная неумолимо приближалась, и я почувствовала, как смелость стала меня покидать. Коленки задрожали, а сердце начало выбивать нервный марш. Хотелось круто развернуться, запрыгнуть с ногами на идущего позади Саске, вскарабкаться к нему на плечи и завизжать фальцетом: «Унеси меня отсюда!». Но это будет слишком унизительно для меня и слишком ошеломительно для него, поэтому я старалась привести мысли в порядок, а ноги — заставить держаться ровно. От усилий почему-то заныла поясница.  
      Зайдя в ванную, я демонстративно захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом Саске и, глубоко вздохнув пару раз, взяла тест. Круглыми от ужаса глазами я уставилась на две ровненькие полоски.  
      Две…  
      Я почувствовала, как земля медленно разверзлась под ногами и проглотила моё покрывающееся холодным потом тело.   
      — Не может быть! — прошептала я вслух.  
      Сжав обеими дрожащими руками тест, я в панике заметалась по ванной. Невероятно, немыслимо, недопустимо! Тут явно была какая-то ошибка! Я не могла быть беременной!.. Или могла?.. Нет, это просто смехотворно!  
      Ударившись коленкой о корзину с бельём, я тихо взвыла, закусив губу, и мгновенно пришла в себя. Швырнув коробку и использованный тест в мусорку, я достала из кармана вторую упаковку, которую купила для страховки. Разорвав зубами прозрачную плёнку, я вынула пакетик и быстро вытащила заветный тест, который должен был расставить всё на свои места.  
      Сев на краешек ванны, я уставилась взглядом коршуна на быстро проявившуюся первую полоску и ощутила себя в безвыходном положении. Глянув на инструкцию, я скрипнула зубами и мысленно стала считать секунды, чтобы не ошибиться. В любом случае, трёхминутное ожидание стало бы для меня вечностью, а тут хоть какое-то развлечение.   
      Отвлекшись на некоторое время из-за счёта, я отвела взгляд, а затем, когда вновь посмотрела на тест, разочарованный крик буквально застрял в горле. Рядом с первой яркой полоской пока ещё бледно, но всё-таки стала проявляться вторая. Вцепившись в тест двумя руками, я заскулила, умоляя провидение, мироздание и кучу других известных высших сил, но все они оказались глухи, потому что спустя несколько секунд обе полоски, издевательски выделяясь на белом фоне, проявились полностью.  
      — Вот… дерьмо… — прошептала я и провалилась в черноту, напоследок почувствовав, как голова с глухим стуком соприкоснулась с кафелем.  
      Когда сознание стало возвращаться, первым ощущением пришла дикая боль. Скривившись и подумав, что от такого удара наверняка вылезет шишка, я разлепила глаза и, с трудом сфокусировавшись, повернулась. Увидев Саске, я испытала что-то вроде облегчения, но заметив в его руках инструкцию, а на кофейном столике рядом — тест с двумя полосками, я мгновенно почувствовала, как меня пронзил ледяной страх. Меня буквально подкинуло на месте и снесло с дивана, на котором я благополучно лежала, приходя в себя, однако в следующее мгновение я крепко пожалела о своём порыве, так как злополучная шишка сразу разорвалась дикой болью. Саске поднял на меня задумчивый взгляд и отложил инструкцию всё на тот же кофейный столик. Я ощутила почти нестерпимое желание сгрести в кучу полоски, инструкцию, коробочки, столик, вытолкать моего столь желанного и нежеланного одновременно гостя за порог и заорать «Забудь то, что ты сейчас видел!». И хоть с Саске это явно не сработало бы, нервы были сильнее рассудка, поэтому я почти решилась оформить мои мысли в действия. Остановил меня потрескивающий от сковывающего инея голос:  
      — Ты беременна.  
      Я сумрачно кивнула, всё ещё ожидая от него непредсказуемых действий. Саске же у нас всегда был мастером внезапности.  
      — И давно тебе это известно? — Я покрылась мурашками. Так холодно он со мной со времён своего побега из деревни не разговаривал. Видимо, сейчас он был в той же степени озверения, что и тогда. Страшно что-то стало…  
      — Я… — Голос охрип настолько, что слова буквально застряли в горле, поэтому пришлось прокашляться, чтобы не показать, что его тон меня задел. — Я только сегодня сделала тест.  
      Все эти приступы тошноты, все мои слёзы и перепады настроения — вот в чём крылась причина.   
      Неожиданно в голове всплыла брошенная не так давно фраза Саске: «Жаль, что у меня нет бьякугана». Так вот к чему он это сказал! Он уже тогда стал о чём-то догадываться… Чёрт возьми, парень понял быстрее девушки — уму непостижимо!   
      Чувство стыда стало подниматься от кончиков пальцев, разливаясь буйным румянцем на щеках. Саске, заметив это, ухмыльнулся и встал с кресла, заставив меня смотреть на него снизу вверх.   
      — Теперь ты точно пойдёшь со мной, — изрёк он.  
      — Ни за что! — выпалила я и едва сдержалась, чтобы не зажать себе рот руками. Теперь он точно разозлится.   
      Чёрные глаза Саске потемнели ещё больше, а руки сжались в кулаки. Ноздри защекотал пока её лёгкий аромат грозы.  
      — Не зли меня, Сакура, я и так слишком зол на тебя, — нарочито спокойно произнёс он, но это не могло меня обмануть. Потому что я прекрасно знала, что так миролюбив Саске бывает только на грани буйного помешательства.  
      Он сделал шаг ко мне, а я автоматически шагнула назад, но, запнувшись, с размаху плюхнулась обратно на диван. Саске тут же воспользовался заминкой и навис надо мной грозной тучей, поставив по обе стороны головы руки и заглядывая в глаза.  
      — Ты. Пойдёшь. Со мной, — чётко выговаривая каждое слово, произнёс он.  
      — А с чего ты вообще взял, что это твой ребёнок? — нервно хихикнула я и тут же прикусила язык, глядя на побледневшее лицо Саске.  
      — Я, кажется, просил тебя не злить меня, — прошипел он, больно схватив меня за подбородок.  
      У меня затряслись поджилки. Бывший напарник. Предатель. Преступник класса S. Хладнокровный, неуловимый убийца. И все эти прозвища принадлежали всего-навсего одному человеку. Учиха Саске мог убить и не чихнуть даже.   
      — Знай, Сакура, я следил за тобой. — Нервный смех защекотал горло и тут же грузно провалился в желудок.   
      — Я куноичи, — с вызовом ответила я, поражаясь своей наглости. — И я всё прекрасно заметила. Беда у тебя с маскировкой.   
      А у меня беда с чувством самосохранения, потому что я умышленно выводила Саске из себя.   
      — Значит, добровольно не пойдёшь? — недобро прищурился тот.  
      Я слабо качнула головой из стороны в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от гипнотизирующих глаз. Катись к чертям, Саске-кун.   
      — Ну, что ж, сама захотела, — глухо рыкнул он и рывком дёрнул меня за руку, закидывая обмякшее от страха тело себе на плечо.  
      Я охнула от резкой боли, а затем, осознав ситуацию, стала яростно молотить кулаками по широкой спине, выкрикивая что-то нечленораздельное. Но Саске, видимо, не особо напрягали мои усилия, потому что он спокойно подобрал со столика «следы преступления», положил всё это в карман, звонко хлопнул меня по ягодицам и бодро зашагал к выходу. У меня пропал дар речи от его наглости. Слёзы бессильной злобы и обиды стали застилать глаза. Я что-то кричала срывающимся на хрип голосом, била Саске по спине и плечам и старалась пнуть его в самое больное место, но все мои силы шли прахом, потому что его это ни капельки не волновало. Он просто шёл, едва ли не насвистывая фривольную песенку, словно нёс не будущую мать своего ребёнка, а обнаглевшую рабыню, которая посмела сбежать.   
      — Что здесь происходит? — раздался вдруг такой родной и невероятно грозный голос.  
      — Ино! — почти взвыла я, стараясь выглянуть из-за спины своего мучителя.  
      Я не могла видеть её лица, как ни ухищрялась, но, судя по голосу, моя подруга была чрезвычайно зла. Однако надежда на спасение растаяла так же быстро, как появилась, потому что Саске против Ино… это даже смешным не казалось. Всё было ясно ещё до начала боя.  
      — Я повторяю свой вопрос. — В голосе Ино прозвенела сталь. — Какого чёрта здесь происходит?  
      — Я увожу свою беглую жену домой, — спокойно произнёс Саске, явно тоже не воспринимая её, как противника.   
      Резко начавшаяся атака подруги захлебнулась. Ино булькнула что-то невнятное, а потом ошеломлённым голосом переспросила:  
      — Ты сказал ж… жену?  
      — Именно, поэтому пока что мирно прошу — не мешай.  
      У меня упала планка. Кровь с треском ударила в голову так, что я буквально выпрыгнула из железных объятий моего так называемого мужа, чудом извернувшись. Я кричала, топала ногами, брызгала слюной в неконтролируемом припадке. Саске отвечал мне тем же, вываливая неожиданно такой ворох недовольства, что я едва не упала. Оказывается, не только в моей голове жили здоровенные жирные тараканы. Гениальный мозг Учиха Саске тоже кишел ими. Ино, глядя на нас, только изумлённо моргала, даже не пытаясь как-то втиснуться в перепалку, ну а мы попросту не обращали на неё внимания. Это было наше, личное, лезть в которое мог сейчас только самоубийца.  
      Выдохшись, мы бешено уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша, как после длительного боя, а потом Саске кашлянул, распрямился и с ехидной ухмылкой повернулся к Ино:  
      — Вот видишь.  
      Та в ответ философски кивнула и одарила меня беспомощной, но очень добродушной улыбкой. Я чуть не застонала — и она туда же! Покричав для острастки ещё немного, я всё-таки смирилась. В конце концов, он всё равно забрал бы меня рано или поздно — в этом я не сомневалась.   
      Шагая рядом с Саске, я угрюмо молчала. Лишь дойдя до поворота я позволила себе оглянуться, о чём сразу же пожалела: Ино стояла на пороге дома и едва ли платочком нам вслед не махала! Её лицо при этом было непередаваемо счастливым.   
      Особняк клана Учиха встретил меня мрачными холодными коридорами. После уютного маленького домика Ино этот казался средневековым замком с привидениями. Замешкавшись, я притормозила было, но Саске без тени сомнения втащил меня внутрь и быстренько провёл краткую экскурсию. Бродя по тёмным холодным коридорам, я вспоминала солнечные тёплые комнаты и дурацкую планировку в моём предыдущем жилище и едва не плакала от острого желания убежать обратно. Здесь всё было чужим и пугающим, и когда я представила, что мне предстоит прожить тут всю жизнь, в душу закралось самое настоящее отчаяние.   
      Я тихо проскользнула на кухню, надеясь, что хоть тут светло, но годы запустения и отсутствия заботы плачевно сказались на всём доме. Слёзы хлынули из глаз от представившихся перспектив. Я закрыла лицо ладонями и замотала головой. Не о такой жизни я мечтала…  
      Момент появления Саске я попустила. Лишь когда сильные руки обхватили плечи и прижали меня к твёрдой мужской груди, я вынырнула из невесёлых мыслей. Сглотнув скопившийся в горле горький ком, я почувствовала, как Саске зарылся носом в мои волосы и глубоко вдохнул.  
      — Тебе здесь не нравится, — с почти неощутимым сожалением констатировал он.  
      — Здесь всё чужое, — охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом произнесла я.  
      — Ты привыкнешь, — уверенно заявил Саске.  
      — Нет. — Я горько усмехнулась. — Я никогда не привыкну ни к холоду в доме, ни к холоду в отношениях. Я никогда не привыкну к отсутствию тепла. Меня воспитали так, чтобы я дарила радость окружающим меня близким людям, получая при этом в ответ такую же радость и теплоту. Мне в новинку ледяное равнодушие. — С каждым словом мой голос становился всё тише. — Прости, но мы вряд ли уживёмся вместе.  
      Я почувствовала, как обнимающие меня руки напряглись. Саске резко развернул меня к себе лицом и пристально посмотрел в глаза. Подняв взгляд на его бледное, почти белое лицо с упрямо сжатыми губами, я грустно улыбнулась и дотронулась своими ледяными пальцами до его неожиданно горячей кожи. Мне так не хотелось признавать этот факт, но мы были слишком разными. А ещё я слишком долго ждала его, слишком повзрослела за всё то время, что плакала в ожидании. И он вернулся, но остался таким же.   
      Время неподвластно нам, правда, Саске?  
      Неожиданно он почти улыбнулся. Взял руку, которой я продолжала поглаживать его такое любимое лицо, и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья, вызвав внутри волну смятения, которая прокатилась от кончиков пальцев на ногах до корней волос. Заметив такую реакцию, Саске прижал меня свободной рукой к себе и прошептал на ухо:  
      — Я умею дарить тепло. Только смотри не обожгись.  
      Он сказал это таким голосом, что меня бросило в жар. Я пыталась что-то ответить, но воздуха катастрофически не хватало даже на то, чтобы вдохнуть.   
      Ну а дальнейшее было просто неописуемо. Ведь Саске не соврал, он действительно сумел разжечь такое пламя, о которое с лёгкостью можно было обжечься.   
      На следующий день Саске отправили на миссию вместе с Саем. Они должны были проводить какую-то важную шишку до деревни. Довольно лёгкая миссия для шиноби их уровня, но этот сноб потребовал лучших из лучших, поэтому моего пока ещё будущего мужа отправили, как лучшего из лучших, добавив для верности ещё и члена Корня АНБУ. Бедный Саске… Зная, сколько придётся провести времени с Саем, я заранее желала ему титанического терпения. Хотя он им, впрочем, никогда не отличался.  
      Я, между тем, два дня подряд выходила на дежурство, пытаясь хоть как-то отблагодарить Ино за проявленную заботу. А потом Тсунаде и мне дала задание. Совсем лёгкое, с которым я справилась всего за три дня.   
      К слову, я рассказала наставнице о своём положении, и она дала мне кое-какие травы, чтобы избавиться от тошноты, поэтому приступы больше не докучали. Иногда бывали особо острые, но я с ними быстро справлялась. Тсунаде засверкала, как новый медный самовар, узнав о беременности, и шутливо пожурила за неосмотрительность. Я ожидала по меньшей мере выговор, но наставница меня удивила. Более того, она сказала, что лично будет следить за ходом моей беременности и примет роды. Это было здорово, конечно, но всё равно немного страшновато.  
      По возвращению с миссии я, презрев душ и отдых, тут же отправилась к Ино, потому что она так и осталась в неведении насчёт меня, Саске и нашей общей заботы. И каково же было моё удивление, когда в больнице мне сказали, что Яманака Ино заболела и уже третий день не показывается на работе. Ощутив укол вины, я опрометью кинулась к ставшему почти родным дому. Ино заботилась обо мне всё время, пока я болела, а я настолько погрязла в своих проблемах, что попросту забыла о ней. Хороша подруга — ничего не скажешь.  
      Ещё на подходе я заметила, как из окна спальни Ино на втором этаже выпрыгнула тень. На секунду остановившись, фигура оглянулась на дом, давая возможность рассмотреть себя получше, и тут же сорвалась с места. Я чуть с ветки не навернулась, узнав в этом человеке своего бывшего напарника, который когда-то заменял нам Саске. Это был Сай! Какого чёрта он делал в доме Ино?!   
      На максимальной скорости преодолев оставшееся расстояние и пинком открыв дверь, которая оказалась почему-то не заперта, я взлетела на второй этаж. Возле окна в своей комнате стояла растрепанная Ино в пижаме и своих суперносках, бережно прижимающая к груди какой-то предмет. Подойдя ближе, я разглядела маску АНБУ.   
      — Свинка, — тихо позвала я.  
      Ино вздрогнула и повернулась ко мне. В её глазах стояли слёзы, которые она постаралась быстро сморгнуть, глупо надеясь, что я не заметила.  
      — Лобастая, вернулась, наконец! — чуть дрожащим голосом весело воскликнула она. — Погляди, что ты со мной сделала! Я же больше на соплю в обмороке похожа! А ну, второй медик Конохи, лечи меня! И ничего не знаю, ты виновата — ты и лечи.  
      Наигранная весёлость в её тоне заставила меня нахмуриться. Решительно поджав губы, я взяла Ино за руку, отвела её на кухню, где заварила отвар из трав, которые брала с собой на случай чего, силой влила полкружки в её больное тело и приготовилась слушать. Мои новости могли подождать, тем более что тут у нас явно намечалось ЧП.   
      Ино вывалила мне всё, начиная первой встречей и заканчивая сегодняшним днём. А я только изумлённо пучила глаза, слушая откровения и пытаясь узнать в них хотя бы отблеск того Сая, к которому привыкла за время вынужденного пребывания в одной команде. Никогда бы не подумала, что он, оказывается, был способен на такие поступки. Видимо, даже в бесчувственных личностях любовь пробуждала эмоции.   
      Я едва сдержала улыбку, вспомнив Саске. Да, любовь определённо была всесильна.  
      Постаравшись как можно более твёрдо заверить Ино, что произошедшее ещё далеко не конец, а самое настоящее многообещающее начало, я решила для отвлечения её от своих проблем поведать, наконец, свою историю. Ино так сильно округлила глаза, узнав о беременности, что мне захотелось подставить ладошки на всякий случай. Когда я закончила, она с размаху хлопнула рукой по столу и громко возмутилась, почему я ей раньше ничего не рассказывала. Мне оставалось только сидеть с повинно опущенной головой и кивать на все обвинения. Да, она моя лучшая подруга, да, скрывать всё это от нее бесчеловечно, да, по мне ремень плачет…   
      Когда Ино выдохлась, я робко взглянула в её глаза и улыбнулась. Пару мгновений она делала вид, что сердится, старательно надувала губы, а потом заливисто рассмеялась и кинулась меня обнимать, сшибив со стола кружку с недопитым отваром. Она кричала что-то мне на ухо и смеялась, а я чувствовала, как у меня на глазах выступают слёзы счастья. Я тоже хохотала, обнимая мою незаменимую подружку, и вытирала мокрые щёки и у себя, и у неё. У меня появилась семья, у Ино — возлюбленный. Будет ли у нас всё хорошо? Хочется верить… 


End file.
